


APH北欧合集

by ElennaLyu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 还是防塌搬旧文。成文时间2010-2011，搬运2020。每章独立，分别标注cp，请自行取用。北欧因为有比较heavy的篇章所以会另外放，这里是短篇散篇。APH时代最喜欢的一组，虽然时过境迁，圆圆的地球新添了太多离隙和苦痛，还是希望大家喜欢。
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Denmark/Sweden (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Iceland & Norway (Hetalia), Norway/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	1. 北方的男人

**Author's Note:**

> 北欧本《Einheriar》Pre。  
> 本章CP：北欧全员，主丁诺。

丁马克做了一个梦，梦见诸神黄昏之后的战场，滚滚岩浆从世界之树顶端像冲垮的堤岸一样倾倒下来，夹杂着不断腐朽消失的叶脉残骸。空气烫到了他的鼻尖，四处是横冲直撞的热量。他站在树根前望着世界崩坏的岩浆朝自己奔涌而来，像是尼夫海姆的千军万马，上面浮着死人指甲盖做成的维京大帆船。他独自一人立在那里，作为整个光明世界。  
于是他像曾经北欧之王应该做的那样张开双臂，用血肉之躯阻止世界的毁灭。他身边空无一人，然而他咧开嘴笑了，牙齿像高山上的雪一般在灰暗的背景里独自闪着耀目的光。  
他无所畏惧，没错，这才是他丁马克的存在方式。  
岩浆离他越来越近，喷涌的蒸汽几乎到了烧着他头发的时候。这时有人箭一般冲到他面前，拖起他往反方向跑。  
他想张口说什么，然而喉中没有发出任何声音。他离岩浆燃烧的火光越来越远，黑暗中他看不清那个人的脸。他视线所及中只有十字形的发夹像他露出的牙齿那样闪着光。  
他感到有点累，暖腻的液体从额间顺着发丝滴落在那人脸上。  
一阵莫大的不舍和悲痛涌上来，沉默被惊醒。他没能思考为什么自己会产生那样与北欧之王的光辉形象不符的情绪，世界之树崩塌了，那人拽着他跃出梦境。

紫罗兰的洋面在他眼前缓缓舒展，比孔雀的王冠更为旖旎。  
诺威侧身躺在床上望着他，眼中毫无波澜。  
丁马克一时有些疑惑，他顺着下巴上凉凉的触感下移视线。  
紫色海洋骤然收缩成一片狭长的内海，然后丁马克感到原木床头柜的尖角热情地吻了他，火辣如同地中海的拥抱。  
「诺…」  
他委屈地揉了揉后脑勺。刚才睡着时他把口水滴在了诺威脸上，与梦中的血一模一样，像贝壳一样晶莹闪烁。  
真好看，他想，诺子真好看。  
「你这样揍我，我总有一天会脑震荡，失忆忘了你的。」  
在一瞬诺威紫色的瞳仁似乎放大了一些。但是丁马克不能确定诺威是不是在惊讶于他居然会YY起八点肥皂勇洙剧的尿性还懂得脑震荡这样的专业词汇。  
然而下一秒诺威就翻过身去不再理他。他以签下永久中立协议书的勇气凑上前去抱住他，意外没有被踢到床另一端。于是他心满意足地吻了吻之前被他口水润湿的侧脸。  
诺威很轻地咕哝一声，向内蜷起身体。

「告诉你们，我昨晚梦到自己阻止了世界毁灭！」  
次日上午他在超市遇上贝瓦尔德一家时兴高采烈地宣布。准确点说他不记得那个梦的细节，只隐约知道有滚烫的岩浆朝他奔涌过来，他独自一人面对岩浆和死人军团，最后在他来得及保护世界之前有人拖走了他…这点忽略不计，恩。  
提诺笑着向他点头，好象他什么都没有说；贝瓦尔德顶着一头山毛榉林般密密麻麻的黑线转向一旁家居用品区墙一般高耸的货架中幽暗的过道，提诺很快挥舞着不知哪找来的甘草糖图案南瓜裤跟上去；艾斯兰冷眼环顾四周；诺威抬头望了一眼监控录像。  
战士的敏锐本能让他咽了口唾沫，明晃晃的灯光下冷汗蜿蜒成山间清泠的小溪。  
诺威一言不发地推着购物车碾过他的脚面。  
空气在牙缝里摩擦出剧烈的声响，他将宽面泪如同少女怀春的心思般藏起来，一跳一跳地跟上去。

这一天他们第二次遇见贝瓦尔德，是在超市门口的冰淇淋店。提诺兴奋地指着那家店里打着马赛克的甘草糖味，花鸡蛋配合地汪汪叫。  
丁马克不知道为什么贝瓦尔德总能提高他的家暴风险系数，但是某种与历史有关的古老血液驱动着他，于是他上前豪迈地指挥老板来了一份双球。  
他剜下一块，像疼爱妻子的丈夫那样往诺威嘴边送，笑容咧得很大很大。  
诺威面无表情地看着他，没有接。他感到自己的脚趾似乎被奥汀带走了。  
这样吃冰淇淋的感觉很好。他把呲牙咧嘴的表情勉强扭成一个微笑，想。就像接吻。

「诺…我能问问为什么你总要揍我么？」  
诺威对着屏幕做自己的活，荧荧的光照得他侧面有些苍白，像是早些年他身体还虚弱的时候。  
如今丁马克回想起来，发现自己已经有些想不起当初南征北战的初衷。或者一开始他仅仅是想和诺威他们在冰天海极的北方把饭吃饱，穿得暖和些罢了。  
到最后他烧了贝瓦尔德家的房子，贝瓦尔德打碎了他家教堂的彩绘玻璃以示报复。诺威看了一眼他手背上绚丽斑斓的玻璃碎片，一言不发地清理包扎。  
他吻了吻诺威，那是爱，也是宣示占有。  
诺威依然什么都没有说。他发现在漫长的岁月里他已喜欢上这样的诺威，于是他心满意足地仰面躺下——  
——想象自己把贝瓦尔德脸上横贯的笔挺雪山揍得融化成涓涓鼻血。

其实不用诺威揍他他也知道，自己再也拯救不了世界了。又或者那个他能拯救的阿斯加德从来都不是世界。他们用脚步丈量的土地在现代国际政治中不过是微不足道的角落，那海水却在他们眼底印下了永久苍蓝色的波澜。  
当然幸好他不是阿尔肥雷德，过了那种中二的时代之后他忽然发现，他在地图上找不到他自己，可是他每天依旧可以看到地平线暗色的皮囊被几道明晰的光撕裂，然后晨曦诞生，那几道光模糊开，将天空晕染成浩大的乳白。  
这副光景终究未变。他们活到今天就是最好不过了。  
他们都还活着，这就最好不过了。

旧日历在身后堆积成山的时候，渐渐他们的家族聚会也少了起来。然而他们曾经认真讨论过什么是悲剧的哲学课题。  
冬天存下的甘草糖吃完了就是悲剧。提诺一脸维也纳会议式的表情。  
贝瓦尔德脸上终年的黑线竟然隐约抽搐了一下，他在心中暗暗惊叹。诺威以家长的威严从艾斯兰手中夺过酒瓶，自己灌了个一干二净。

末了丁马克感到有些累，酒精渗进了他几世纪征战而来的肌肉。他摇晃着背起诺威，诺威在他耳边念着酒气满盈的古老歌谣。  
我们到家了。他将诺威小心平放在床上，月光寂静得像吻。

Fin.


	2. Aqualia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：丁诺

The Creator was a boy.  
造物主是个男孩，住在一座小岛上，小岛漂浮在云彩组成的海洋里，驮着一道有七种颜色的彩虹。岛上有一棵树，树一年四季开不同的花，春天的花是粉红色，每朵里有一块棉花糖，是云的形状；夏天的花是深红色，里面流出甘冽香甜的葡萄酒；秋天的花是金黄色花蕊里全是鼓鼓囊囊的饱满蜂蜜；冬天的花是银白色，每一朵里都有一首赞美云和小岛的歌。  
有一天，小岛下了一场流星雨，造物主从小岛上掉了下来，掉进了蓝色的大海里。

丁马克在海边捡到了造物主。  
当然，这或许仅仅是个传说。因为造物主没有像摩西那样分开大海，在一声巨响中訇然降临在丁马克面前，给他指明人生和宗教的道路。他只是如一个溺水的人那样从地平线的那一头漂浮而来，缓缓搁浅在暗金色的柔软沙滩上。他似乎在做一个美梦，丝毫不为自己的境遇而焦虑，白净清秀的脸上泛着清晨柔和的点点曦光，左耳侧的十字发夹像地球的支点般独自支撑着整个海面上朦胧的光线。他枕着世界，似乎睡得很香。  
本着当地渔民一切发光的漂亮东西都要尽可能放进自己口袋的海盗精神，丁马克拍了拍诺威身上的沙，把他放进自家那辆老爹留下来的旧马车里，准备回去洗洗干净，来年开春的市场上或许能换几匹好布。

I am The Creator.  
「我是你们的造物主。」  
晚上丁马克做了些豆子糖和煎鱼——他有些心不在焉，鱼做得稍许焦了点，但是用他自己的话来说这根本不算什么，给诺威端去晚饭的时候，诺威紫罗兰色的眼睛静静地望着他，这样说。  
「诶？！真的？！」丁马克大口从骨架上把鱼肉扯下来，「你是造物主？」  
「没错。」诺威没有动他眼前的食物，他平视着丁马克，光洁的皮肤反射着微弱的烛光，使他的神色有点黯淡，「你们的一切都是我创造的，北海和芬兰湾，北边的大山脉和南边的湖泊，哥本哈根和奥斯陆，玛格丽特女王与瓦萨王朝，冬小麦和酒，壁炉里的柴火和路灯的光，还有欧石楠的花，所有的一切。」  
丁马克放下食物开始观察他。他的脸是月白石，上面用神的工艺刻出俊美清秀的五官，在并不明亮的房间里像夜明珠那样发着没有温度的冷光。他的眼睛形状流畅，对丁马克这样的家伙来说安静得过分，似乎那双眼睛通向另一个有着大片紫罗兰色海洋的世界。  
他可真美，丁马克想，就像一块从南边抢来的蒙古白玉。他或许真的是造物主咧，如果他能将自己做得这样完美的话。  
「那可真是太好了！」丁马克咧开嘴笑，牙齿晃得昏暗的小屋为之一亮，「给我造一整个冬天的小麦酒吧！还有上好的干柴，鹿皮做的斗篷，新的有亚麻布帆的船，对面铁匠打的宽口斧子…」  
诺威眯起眼睛，沉默了片刻，将叉子扎进大笑着的丁马克毫无防备的手背。

无论如何，诺威似乎铁了心证明给丁马克看，他把丁马克那天捕来剩下的鱼都拿进了厨房，发誓要用造物主的力量做出世间独一无二的美味佳肴来。  
他瞪了丁马克一眼，就拿着鱼义无返顾地将生命投入了厨房。那眼神镇静坚定，像是某种无价的宝石，出于生命安全和某种令他心惊的赞叹，丁马克便随他去了，只在吃饭的时候去叫他。这时诺威就会咕哝一声，一言不发地坐到他对面，吃完后继续埋头进厨房里的丰功伟业。  
那段时日里天气渐渐冷下来，太阳的光线明亮而稀薄，像一层半透明的涂料。某个早晨丁马克在家门口的池塘上发现了晶莹的浮冰。鲜艳的黄色小花被完好地封冻在里面，依旧灿烂，栩栩如生，像一块远古的琥珀。风里带有北方山川原始的声音，寒冷地呜咽。丁马克紧了紧他的外套，开始盘算起冬天的生计来。  
这一天，诺威从厨房里出来了。  
丁马克有些惊讶，他甚至渐渐已经忘记诺威日复一日呆在厨房是为了什么。但是他还是灿烂地笑着迎上去。  
「尝尝吧。」诺威双手托起盘子，像是举行某种神圣的仪式。  
丁马克后退了一步。他是个英勇的战士，还没有什么能让他下意识往后退，但是诺威手中的盘子里那如同战火灰烬般的玩意儿让他预感糟透了。  
「那个…诺子…」他犹豫了，冷汗从背后像融化的雪水一样流下来，汇成细小的河流。  
诺威的眼睛再次像危险的信号般眯起来，然后诺威拽住了他的领子，将盘子里前身或许是鳕鱼的东西倒进他口中。  
这次他真的看到了造物主，微笑着，紫罗兰色的眼睛凝视着他，身后极光四溢流淌。

「呐…我真的是造物主。」  
丁马克打了个哈欠钻进被窝的时候诺威这样对他说。  
他笑了笑，把被子给诺威掖好，从背后抱紧他。  
「真的，」诺威冷淡而一本正经地告诉他，「我过去住在一个小岛上，小岛浮在云里，到处都是鲜花，还有一道彩虹。」  
丁马克安慰似地吻了他的脖子。  
「我很寂寞，所以我造了很多妖精陪我说话。我给每朵花都造了一个妖精，它们一年四季唱不同的歌，溪水欢跳着给它们伴奏。黄昏的时候我们一起坐在岛的边缘看云海渐渐变成燃烧般的金红色，然后夜就像海水一样倒灌进来。我给它们讲故事，讲每朵花和它们诞生的故事，讲世间一切的诞生与消失。」  
「然后，有一天我梦到了一场流星雨，醒来的时候我就已经在这里了。」  
「哈哈，那你有没有在梦里对流星许愿呐？」丁马克笑了笑，诺威没有理他，这让他感到挫败。  
「我好久没有见到它们了，我想念它们。」  
诺威很轻地说，丁马克再次吻了吻他。  
诺威在他怀里翻了个身。  
「丁马克，不要去打仗好不好。」  
「诶？」  
丁马克看着小个子男人的脸，他的脸依然像白瓷一样干净。  
「你会死。我是造物主，我知道。」  
「那怎么可能啊哈哈哈哈！」丁马克笑着抱紧了诺威，又一年海盗出没的凛冬款款降临，「放心啦！这次我往南边打劫，说不定可以找到会飞的船，送你回你的小岛呢哈哈！」  
诺威白了他一眼，翻过身去睡。

丁马克醒来的时候只在床上发现了诺威左耳边的十字发夹，这一次他才看清那原来是用白色的贝壳做的，上面有着历史悠久的纹路。他小心翼翼地把它收进战服里，今天是南下打劫的日子了。  
——Fin.

灵感来源于一款休闲小游戏《Aqualia》（《安琪拉之歌》）。


	3. 海鸥湖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：典芬

「为什么它叫做海鸥湖？」  
提诺问我这个问题时我正在清理炉子，把该死的蜂窝煤搬到院子的角落里。这活计可不轻松，每年秋天我都得这么搬进搬出一次，好让它们赶在温润的信风裹着北海洋面上蒸腾的水汽将整个斯堪的纳维亚弄得湿漉漉的之前派上用场。炉子里的煤灰已经积了厚厚一层——奥汀知道，我可没有太多时间来料理家务，在我胸前留下大块难以清理的暗灰色图案，如同那些赶早的印场工人将人类最新的伟业与琐碎，沉痛与欣喜，战争与生活都排成铅字烙印在今天的便士报上。我不禁庆幸自己按提诺说的那样穿上了围裙。  
「湖里是没有海鸥的。」  
我将炉子的最后一个角落打扫干净，提诺在院子里咕哝着，把新鲜的鲱鱼挂在晾绳上。他的声音很轻，但是清晰，每一个音节都准确地敲在我耳膜上，仿佛一位技艺精湛的琴师。  
我一时不知如何回答。这些年见丁马克的次数虽说少了，但每次他也总不忘讽刺我话不多余。诚然有时候他一下午就能说完我一年的配额，可那是因为他实在蠢得离了废话就不知道怎么生存下去。现在他倒真是什么都得按配额领取了，不过德国人大概没给他规定说话的分量，那样的话全欧罗巴的总量也不够他的。  
但是面对提诺的时候，我常常真正不知道说什么。自从我告诉提诺那个关于海鸥湖的传说之后他就不断地问我，而事实上我也仅仅是忘记了多久的很久以前从某个人或者远古的神那里听来罢了。  
「也许是因为那里住过一只海鸥。」  
「海鸥不住在湖边。」  
我沉默。提诺却像是什么都没有发生般，微笑着进屋招呼我品尝他上午做的覆盆子蛋糕。

我遇上提诺是在这一年的春天，红嘴鸥群刚刚飞过阿尔卑斯山头的时候。今年大家的日子都不好过，东边和西边都被拦上了烧穿皮肉的铁丝网，而瑞典人就像热狗里那根可怜的香肠一样左右受制动弹不得。不过名义上的中立还是给我们带来了一点好处，至少不必拿着皱巴巴的票据，趁着后半夜幽暗的月光辨认上面的数字，排队买一打鸡蛋。我下班后还可以找出些空闲来整理因为住着个单身汉而显得有些荒废的院子，在爬上房顶去清楚瓦缝里积压的泥土时捡到一只鸟巢。  
在我居住的地区，屋顶上出现鸟巢并不稀奇，却很少有这样的规模。那只巢已经有些风干，似乎被抛弃了至少有一个季度，而它似乎能住下一家中等大小的海鸥了。  
看起来那只巢似乎已经没有用处，没有哪只鸟期待着飞过白雪皑皑的山脊，在它里面睡上一个温暖的回笼觉了。我本想把它丢掉，但是出于好奇或是怜悯之类我难以描述的缘由，我最终没有这么做，而是把它取了下来挂在后门边。那个门我不常进出，可以免得开关门时将它碰得散架。  
那之后一星期，提诺于一个急风骤雨的夜晚敲了我家的门。

哥德堡附近春季的时候这样的天气实在反常，阴冷压抑的乌云下午起就挤满了促狭的天空，傍晚时倾盆大雨落在下班的城市头上。我早早吃了晚饭，想着在这种鬼天气里早些上床看完我那本《奥洛夫老师》。  
所以当我不得不从温暖的被窝里爬出来，披上睡衣拿着伞出去开门的时候，心里的不情愿就可想而知了。  
然门口那个陌生的小个子男人随着门缝的扩展一点点浮现出来，如同精灵降生，我的不满竟奇异地平息了下去。他比我矮上不少，眉眼低垂，看不清神情。他裹在一件看起来年代久远的斗篷里，衣物从里到外湿得透彻，发际线下渗出粘稠的血迹，仿佛是干涸之后又被雨水溶解了一般。他看上去就像个狼狈的逃兵——没错，在那个年代里比黑猫更灵验地预示着灾星的身份。  
我撑着伞俯视他，他抬起头看着我，似乎我的沉默燃尽了那双闪烁瞳仁后面的火光。  
最后我拉起他往屋里走，这实在是个疯狂的举动，而我相信自己是疯了。

我把他藏在家里，给他包扎伤口。他浑身都是伤，手掌上咧开了贯穿生命线的口子，粉红色的皮肉向外翻，触目惊心。好在这些伤都能在家里处理得当，我搞不到送他去医院的身份证明，而他自己就像我预料的那样，除了提诺•维纳莫依宁的名字外一无所有。  
不过我并不后悔救了他，提诺是个不错的人，虽然他不告诉我自己是谁——显然我也不爱过问——却勤快地包揽了大多数家务。他的伤好得极快，不到两周就已经活蹦乱跳地打扫起屋子来。拜他所赐这间房子度过了一段自从只剩下我一个人住后最干净的时光。提诺的存在很好地弥补了我不喜欢说话的缺点，他的厨艺则简直是个奇迹，无论是从葡萄芯泡芙的意义上还是甘草糖的意义上。  
提诺打扫院子时发现了挂在后门上的鸟巢，他盯着那堆已经枯朽的枝条看了许久，好象要把它的每一条纹理都写上坐标记入战略图里。  
「这是海鸥的巢。」就在我怀疑他被什么召唤了，想过去喊他的时候他忽然说。我有些疑惑，毕竟海鸥在房顶上筑巢实在是不可思议。但是提诺神色虔诚，好象那是他的圣物。我站在他身后，拍了拍他的肩。  
「我是一只海鸥。」他背对着我吐出更加不可思议的句子。我感到自己的脸抽搐了一下，不确定是否想笑。  
然后我告诉他曾经有一只海鸥爱上了一片湖的故事，那个湖或许是梅拉伦湖，或许不是。  
它叫作海鸥湖，我顺口说。  
提诺温润如玉地转过身笑了笑，拉着我的手进屋品尝他新做的脆皮卷。

晚餐是提诺准备的，在我这里住了几个月之后他对我的口味已经理解得炉火纯青，当然甘草糖那令人顷刻间看到极光的口味倒是没什么变化。晚上的芜青汤煮得很浓，就着牛肉饼吃起来有一股充满真实感的香味。  
我再次感谢起神明让我及时把那些蜂窝煤堆到干燥的地方，因为傍晚时天色又阴沉了下来，这会儿雨滴已经连成了看不到缝隙的线，打在院子里的雨棚上发出空洞而震耳欲聋的声响，一时充斥了听觉的各个角落。  
我和提诺在床上滚作一团，他的睡衣垂到了一边，我吻着他的锁骨，却依然无法把隆隆雨声从耳边赶出去。我忽然莫名其妙地想起，第一次见到提诺的时候也是这般天气。  
提诺在我双臂形成的拱形空间里低喘。我俯下身试图继续，他抓住我。  
「过了今晚我就不在了。」  
我抬起头看着他。  
「巢不在了。」  
我不明白他在说什么，但是他孔雀石色的眼神很温柔，温柔地不似在道离别。  
「巢逃走了，逃离了它的海鸥。它的海鸥依然要飞过芬兰湾南界的炮火。」  
我干脆再次继续我的吻，他的身体颤得更加厉害，似乎在冷。我扯过被子裹上彼此。  
「贝瓦尔德…贝瓦尔德…」  
隐约中听到他呼唤我，我膜拜般吻着他的小腹。  
「贝瓦尔德…不要死。」  
我再次疑惑地抬起头。  
他笑了笑，细长的手指插入我发间。  
「贝瓦尔德…不要死，发生什么都不要死。」  
那一瞬我感到无比愤恨无奈，好象是我没能保护好他。为了掩饰这种情绪，我堵住了他接下来的话。  
「不会的。」

我醒来的时候雨已经停了，提诺不在。惊讶了片刻之后我忽然意识到了什么，急忙穿上衣服打开后门。  
那只脆弱不堪的鸟巢已经在暴雨中毁了，被向西吹出好几米远，碎了一地。

FIN.

》OOC慎。大致是说WW2的时候阿嫁躲在旦那家一阵子的事，国拟人的精灵阿嫁最后还是回自己家去帮助自己的人民（巢回到了海鸥身边…表达太次所以……[揍）什么的…总之废了阿猪我对不起你……。


	4. White Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：北欧全员主丁诺

诺威从被窝里直起身，发现霜花已经结满了。所以他就在那些六角形的微妙空间里摇了摇头，试着清醒。  
他下意识抹掉玻璃上一层朦胧的雾气，黏膜撕裂的疼痛终于让他彻底醒了过来。他朝掌心呵了口气，含住发青的手指。窗外有某个精灵以奇异的姿态死去并凝结在那里了，很难说清它是像小女孩那样冻死，或者是自己选择死亡。阳光将化散它的躯体，它像人鱼那样升入纯净的高空空气中去。晶体的侧面折射角度各异，童话般惊心动魄。

他伸另一只手去摸身旁。被窝还是暖的。丁马克并没有起多久。

昨晚他做了一个梦，梦见雪砌的城堡。丁马克骑着一只天鹅，在镜子般的湖面上缓慢地环游。他向他咧开嘴笑，他烦了，掉头离开。  
他转身的瞬间天鹅消失，丁马克落进了冰冷的湖水。  
而他只听到一声闷响。

其实在北欧这样的地方，要找个去处滑雪就像找一张大面值的克朗一样随手可得。只不过这年头日子越来越紧巴，休闲时间也跟着外汇储备缩了再缩，他差不多有大半年没有把他的雪橇从储藏室里挖出来了。  
圣诞假期的第一天早早起床，这对身体素质良好的北欧人而言不算什么。何况就算是隔壁的太太，也并不用真的挨家挨户分发圣诞礼物。  
诺威披上最后一件长敞衫，经过客厅去洗漱的时候发现丁马克已经穿戴整齐坐在餐桌旁，盯着桌上一盘腌鳕鱼，神情忧郁。一旁的热牛奶雾气蒸腾，刚好配合他那罕见的表情。  
他怀疑丁马克再这样看下去，会以为自己在重现隔壁那家葛丽泰•嘉宝凝视长焦镜头的眼神。于是他赶快收起这样的可怕念头，伸手抽出盘子。几滴碱水溅上丁马克的脸，他好象刚从白日梦里醒来。  
「只有这个，你爱吃不吃。」  
丁马克可怜巴巴地抬头，诺威觉得自己有些心软，坚决地正了正表情。  
「氢氧根离子不超标。」  
丁马克缩成了更小的一点，在表情维持不下去的当口低下头去，开始吃早餐。  
诺威瞥了他一眼，喀嗒一声关上了浴室的门。

与隔壁一家结伴去滑雪是一个月前就决定好了的。他想起各自为政了好多年，确实很久没一起度假过。  
提诺主动提出了邀请，他也就放弃了上费里西安诺家晒两个星期太阳之类的计划。等他套上靴子时丁马克已经提上东西站在门旁，白底羽绒服涂成他旗子的图案，活活像是两道鸡血。  
诺威抽了抽嘴角，控制在丁马克看不见的幅度，放下旅行包，向前一步。  
「你扣错了扣子。」

雪昨夜就停了。他立在晴雪后倍为寒冷的空气里，没有温度的白色阳光灼亮了他钴紫色的瞳仁。云层自三万米高空上掀起的风经过，他拉紧了风衣。丁马克从背后条件反射似的抱紧他。刚巧贝瓦尔德和提诺从他视觉的余光方向过来，他立刻挣脱了出去。  
「你好，诺威。」提诺几乎是跳着跟他打了招呼，朝他手里塞了一把新鲜的甘草糖。  
「你好。」他随手把它们塞进包里。对面的贝瓦尔德脸上的黑线历史比亚瑟•柯克兰头顶上的温室气体历史更加悠久，那一瞬似乎又多了几根。  
「圣诞快乐呀贝瓦尔德~」  
「快乐。」  
丁马克和贝瓦尔德这半个多世纪来终于改掉了互相见面就撩袖子的习惯。然贝瓦尔德竟然长得比自己还高，这无论如何对丁马克都是个打击。他试图用几百年前单纯而嚣张的眼神把贝瓦尔德高出自己的部分削掉。提诺很干脆地笑出了声，太阳升得更高些，开始回暖。

宿营地在山上，必须乘缆车到达。他把旅行背包放下，换上雪橇，跟着丁马克步履蹒跚地走出小木屋。瑞典东北部的雪山里雪光已经极浓，他抬手遮住那一片湛银。就在刚才丁马克吞掉了最后一颗巧克力。  
小冰终究是因为家里财务的问题没有来。提诺始终领先他们一段距离，贝瓦尔德若步若趋地跟着。  
提诺和贝瓦尔德滑出老远后丁马克朝他靠近了些，似乎打算把他拖到自己的雪橇上。诺威毫不留情地就地停下，丁马克立刻面朝下与白雪亲密接触。诺威仰起脸，免得再被那作哀怨状的笨蛋俘获。  
贝瓦尔德返回来，伸手将他拉起来。诺威才转向他，他笑得灿烂。

「呐，贝瓦尔德，」丁马克迅捷地绕过两棵黑色的枯干，吼得雪从枝杈上扑簌簌落了下来，「你这儿有雪莲么？」  
「不知道，大概没有吧。」贝瓦尔德的声音闷在高耸的衣领里，他猛得向前追上提诺，很快不见了。

「贝瓦尔德这家伙，还真不了解自己的领土啊。」  
「他和我不像你，要把家里每个角落都弄清楚对我们可不容易。」  
他冷静地吐槽，在一处岔路口停下，与丁马克站成水平。  
「我想再到上面去看看，你要不要一起去？」丁马克眼神热烈地望着前方。那模样让诺威有些困惑，像是几世纪前。  
「不。」  
尽管这样，他拒绝的时候很顺利地恢复了平静。他不太喜欢高处，缘由不明。  
「那我去，」丁马克朝他扬了扬手，「在这里等我啊。」  
「哦。」  
丁马克消失后诺威终于发现自己全然没了兴致。于是他倚着一棵死去多年的老树慢慢坐下，闭上眼。雪柔软的质感和木质被冻得僵直的冷硬同时找上他。他一时忘乎所以，梦仙吻了他的眼帘，他像丁马克那样，去了很远的地方。

「在雪地里睡着，你疯了么。」  
贝瓦尔德弄醒他时他正重复着昨晚那个称不上美梦或者噩梦的场景。提诺见他醒了，担忧的神色迅速褪去。他四下张望，忽然发现自己脸颊滚烫，于是赶紧站起来。  
「快黄昏了，我们得回去。」提诺温和地伸手拍去他肩头残余的雪，「丁马克先生呢？」  
「他说要去更高的地方，」他做好离开的准备，「不用管他。」  
丁马克真没回来。几十年前他从家里的沙发上跳起来去迎击路德维希那次也是如此。  
贝瓦尔德没说什么。帝国落日的残辉与雪光交缠成了介于金和银之间的颜色。欧若拉打翻了调色盘，那色彩顷刻倒在他们的一侧，纯洁地自我毁灭。

晚上提诺喝醉了，借着木屋里的暖气脱到只剩内裤并且试图把内裤外穿。他潮红的面色里藏着波罗的海般灰蓝色的宁静浪涛。他唱起祖先流传至今的歌谣，和贝瓦尔德，丁马克和他的有所不同。诺威迷迷糊糊地在那歌声中听见了排成一列的尖头船，洁白风帆扬起，仿佛层叠的贝壳。那些船上飘拂的旗帜标识着风向，都是偏左的十字，靠向心脏那边。  
待到风的孩子吹开沙丘，露出新亡的骸骨，他终于醒了。再次从不该睡着的场合中清醒。  
这点酒精完全不足以把贝瓦尔德也变成话痨。他沉着地拿过几粒醒酒药，抱起唱得累了趴在桌上睡得酣甜的提诺，一步一踉跄地转身进房。餐厅瞬间冷却下来，诺威怔怔看着夜光表上那已经越过晨昏线的数字，顿了一顿，重新套上雪橇出门。  
铁锈色的天空阴沉下来，在远方逐渐扁平，形成一条色彩浓重的界限。又开始下雪了。

其实诺威知道丁马克是不会死的，理论上只要日德兰的太阳仍旧升起，他应当就还是即使跌进山谷也爬得出来的小强。不过现在诺威不去想这些，他要找到丁马克的理由够强烈了。那是他刚刚从令人恐惧的安静中得出的结论。他必须去找丁马克，确认他没事。然后把他的脑袋敲得两星期没法顶那顶帽子，最后堆成雪人作为惩罚。  
他从不滑到太高的坡上去，因此上坡对他而言显得尤为不熟练而举步维艰。就在刚才他穿过了最后一片仍活着的树林，现在他眼底剩余的仅仅是枯朽的黑色树干。越深入这些仅存的生命遗迹也更加稀疏。他的视野反而因此开阔起来，皑皑的雪光刺痛了他，他忍住泪水，免得它溢出来冻伤眼睛。  
他独自经过了即使是旺季也少有人涉足的几处雪坡，已经接近滑雪场规定允许滑雪的上界。针叶林的残骸早已消失，雪成为了这个世界的光源，映得如同白昼。  
他从来没有滑到这么高过，眼睛也疼得更厉害了。他知道上界是一处悬崖，用铁丝网拦住作为安全保障。他决定不停下来，那样只会冻得更加僵硬。

视觉被世间最纯粹的色彩融化成一片茫茫的时候他终于爬上了悬崖，那里有谁兴高采烈地向他飞奔而来，然后一起被撞倒，离警戒线不多不少半米距离。  
故事在俗套的顶点落幕。他发誓回去后一定要杀了丁马克，一定。

「啊诺子你居然来找我了哈哈…我想来这里找朵雪莲给你看，结果迷路了哈哈…」  
「闭嘴。」

我们在这里，半米之外就是白雪王后的宫殿。不过她不会来吻我们了，因为我们躺下的样子已经拼成了「永恒」。

丁马克抱着他勉强站起来。他闭上眼。  
「诺，你来带路吧。」  
「我看不见。」  
「…那怎么办？」  
「无所谓，天亮了。」  
诺威扶着丁马克慢慢地滑过一个缓和的坡度。他吸了一口清晨的空气。贝瓦尔德和提诺已经在那里等了，喊着他和丁马克的名字。

后：…狗…狗血…对于最萌的那些总是特别无能OTZ。罢了，高三上半学期不怎么圆满地结束。  
我果然只能码丁诺…夫妻爱得太默契太大爱不言了就没我这种搞YY的余地了…[喂  
咳，北欧最美了TAT  
P.S.太太最后是雪盲了。  
P.P.S.《白雪王后》是安徒生的童话。不是白雪公主哦OTZ…毕竟白雪王后是御姐嘛[死


	5. Valder Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：折槛

贝瓦尔德•乌克森谢纳从来都不是个浪漫的人，也不会相信那些言情桥段活生生投射在他生活里。毕竟他作为伟大的北方王国，存在在世上的日子不算短。那些腥风血雨抵死纠缠的光辉岁月于他的过去，也早已氧化地泰然了。  
不过这并不意味着有些事情发生的概率是零。  
比如说，作为国家他难得休假，放假那天天气晴好，云影徘徊着掠过柏油路上黑白分明的斑马线。他呼吸着微寒的空气，拎了个方方正正的公文包回家，不动声色地期待女房能在为他的假期作了温馨准备的同时不要在电视机前放一篮甘草糖。然而现实是女房下班路上迎面碰见爱沙，于是直接给他撂条短信，今天晚饭大家民族自决。结果他正准备自己掏钥匙开公寓门的时候却在门前捡着个前维京之王兼马鹿。  
按理说这世道马鹿已经不算稀有资源，金发银发的都有，戴眼镜不戴眼镜的都有。但是当那个马鹿作四十五度状抬起与他同源的透蓝瞳孔，角膜里浸了波罗的海数百年的澄澈，他仍是下意识愣了一下。  
「呐，贝瓦尔德，」马鹿君灿烂地笑开来，顿时半岛回春，「诺威把我赶出来了。」  
贝瓦尔德踏过掉得可以当地毯使的黑线，执意打开门，把丁马克一脚踢进去。

等他再次锁好门时，丁马克已经舒舒服服地窝在了他客厅里宜家新款的绒质沙发里。他没好气地想去拖他起来好好问个清楚，谁知道刚跨出步反而被对方扯住手，拉过来一起坐下。  
「你，」贝瓦尔德以铁一般的理智迅速冷静下来，试图寻找最快的解决方案，「你为什么被赶出来？」  
丁马克并没直接回答。他懒洋洋地向后仰去，从上帝视角看起来，甚有被推倒之势。  
「贝瓦尔德，我说，」看起来是经过了有限的大脑思考，半晌后丁马克才若有所思地点点头，「都过了这么多年，你为什么还是对我这个态度啊？」  
「什么态度？」贝瓦尔德嗅到了其中的不对劲，但那种直觉太飘忽，他没有给予及时的重视。  
「一般不是只有情人分手了，才会像仇敌一样看待彼此的么？」丁马克问得无比纯洁，那眼睛忽闪地可以拧出水来，差点把贝瓦尔德晃瞎。  
贝瓦尔德狠狠地浪费了几百万脑细胞来斟酌一个合适的说法，然而最终迸出的还是最原始的那句。  
「你是因为偷看言情小说而被赶出来的？」  
丁马克无辜地点点头，袖子挽起，筋骨线条健美优雅。贝瓦尔德把叹息咽回去，抹了一把头上的黑线。

贝瓦尔德先生公休假前夜的晚饭，两个男人…好吧，两位攻君自行解决。  
虽然瑞典和丹麦历史上频频交恶，但到了如今大家早就文明开化。再说干架不成JQ在，这邻居还是得做，万年动迁不得。因此贝瓦尔德终于成功说服自己允许丁马克留下吃饭，条件是食宿自理，餐费用劳务输出来抵。  
即使贝瓦尔德也愿意承认丁马克其实挺勤快，在诺威多年的威压下上得厅堂下得厨房，绝对不会找不着最新式油烟机的开关。贝瓦尔德把菜放好，看着丁马克围着血红底色的围裙跑前跑后忽然心情大好。丁马克胸前的巨幅纯白斯堪的纳维亚十字被蒸汽鼓得微微悸动，仿佛从天而降之后就一直在风中飘逸不止。  
这样看来，自家兄弟嫁给他也不吃亏。贝瓦尔德满足地想，全然没有意识到自己也被绕进了八点档思维模式。

晚饭照例是各种鱼，据那群领他家世界级奖金的顶尖头脑们说有助于防止老年痴呆。他对此并没有太大信心，起码他看丁马克吃了那么多年鱼，也没治好他时不时发作的马鹿症。当然这也许不在讨论范畴内，因为他还没老年就有痴呆症状。  
既然女房不在家，两个男人也能放心喝酒。精美的陈酿在恍如白昼的灯光下液面微晃，皎洁而冰冷。  
贝瓦尔德喝着喝着便有些上脑，于是强撑着放下杯子稳住身体。他和丁马克好久没这样单独相处过，面对面都无话可说。  
他摇了摇头，好让自己清醒些，却发现明晃晃的灯火下丁马克朝他笑得游刃有余。万家星点从窗帘的缝隙里逃逸出来。  
他居然忘了这家伙比自己酒量都好。

「贝瓦尔德…你这家伙，」然下一秒丁马克如同厄勒海峡般轮廓分明的笑容忽然垮塌下去，融化成松脆的时间碎片，「还是没变。」  
「彼此彼此。」他闷声说。  
恍惚间他听见北海由远及近的浪涛，哗啦一声冲上岸，破碎成诸多白色泡沫，被夜色吞没，不着痕迹。  
金戈铁马的歌声已渐退出历史，他们的生活被熨平，写在一幅亚麻画卷上。

很多年前他还血气方刚，跟丹麦佬掐架也从不嫌累。有一年他们揍得两败俱伤，他拖着伤腿一瘸一拐地走进一片沿海的山毛榉林，血淌了一路。  
他靠着蜷曲的树干坐下来，丑陋粗糙的纹路烙疼了他。他简单处理了一下伤口，准备闭上眼，唱着埃达的精灵族会指引他。  
然而待到他被奇怪的动静弄醒，才意识到自己身上浓重的血腥味惹来了多么大的麻烦。一只通体银亮的雪豹从树后蹿出来，他想伸手去拿自己的剑，右手却重得抬不起来。  
然后一把斧子将雪豹钉在地上，豹子哀鸣一声，不动了。  
他伤得很厉害，几乎连抬眼的力气都没有。但是他还是记住了从林间小道中缓慢出现的丁马克，笑得依旧明亮如星辰。  
他眼睁睁地看着丁马克无所谓地朝他笑笑，那笑容于中古之前就存在，自他们第一次见面起就始终耀眼。  
在他从「波罗的海大帝国」的血火泥潭中拔出脚的那天，这是他所见的最后一个表情。  
丁马克应声重重倒地，而他自己也终于撑不过多年遥久的疲倦，沉沉地合上了眼。

感谢奥汀，他们都没有死。  
也只有当了这么些世纪的国家，才知存活下去强过一切。仅仅是活到今天就算是阶段性胜利了。  
那天后来还是丁马克先走的，谁也没对谁说话。历史里没有这么一笔，那是仅仅为他们记得的一片林子。  
几年前丁马克忽然问起他当初离开的原因。他很想笑，只是面瘫成了习惯。  
原因什么的…没有原因。  
那时他这样回答。  
仅仅因为我是我。  
哦，那算了。丁马克居然又摆出那种没心肺的笑容，他咽了咽唾沫，自知不是对手。  
管他呢，现在这样不好么。  
还是平静地生活着，看着彼此活下去，最好不过。  
半岛上空的极光翩翩降临，遥远的英灵唱起雄浑的歌。终于能心平气和地活在同一份阳光下，就可以称是幸福了。

斯堪的纳维亚新一轮的晨昏线掠过头顶之时，女房回家和诺威造访两个事件同时发生。女房礼貌地开门请诺威进去，却冷不丁撞上世纪末场景。  
这世间两个曾经最张狂，而今最平和的家伙四仰八叉地躺在房间里，一个勉强扒住了沙发，另一个则完全在桌子底上。酒瓶东倒西歪狼狈不堪，灯开了通宵。  
仅仅这样也就罢了。偏偏那两爷们还玩狗血状十指紧扣。  
诺威原本想直接提起贝瓦尔德丢在丁马克脸上，让他们接触地更紧密的同时顺便一次叫醒两个。但碍于女房的面子，最终只是拎着自家那位耳朵，把他从桌子下硬是拖到了杯盘狼藉的桌子上。  
丁马克睡眼惺忪地看着这番诡异场面，诺威的拳头上来时，他想着昨晚贝瓦尔德在梦里的山毛榉林中对他笑，风海烈烈，波光正好。

Fin.


	6. Cross Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：丁诺主全员

你以为这会是一个有着蔷薇色泡沫和曲折爱情的故事，像半岛的海岸线那样绵延纠缠，那你就错了。我们只不过在冰雪以上极光以下生活了十多个世纪，碰巧海平面还没有没过视线。我能向你描述的只有曾经腥风血雨的片段，陈旧战袍上的血迹洗不掉了，氧化成了泰然的昏黄。  
然后我就可以打开门，傍晚金红色的斜阳中八点档正不紧不慢地铺陈直叙。那个身影小小的主角等待着什么，剧本内定。  
他站在那里，皓色的牙齿排列成一串没心没肺的星辰，终年不改。  
我知道他在对我笑，于是我接过他的公文包，红与白的视线在拐角处纠缠成漂亮的三维空间。  
“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回家。”

这天清晨的朝曦很是剔透，越过蓝白条纹的干净窗帘，不偏不倚落入他浅色的瞳仁。于是他猛得眨眼，恢复清明。  
丁马克不在。  
丁马克居然起得比诺威早。  
这情形罕见之极，以至于诺威几乎要以为是自己昨天夜里梦中下意识把丁马克扔出了卧室。  
看在梅林的钉子裤的份上，他诺威又不是亚瑟•柯克兰。他的睡品和酒品一样好，怎么也不可能在意识不清醒状态下徒手扔掉一只马鹿。  
……平日里诺太太优雅的当众家暴不计在内谢谢。

他默然，伸手抚了抚一旁空空如也的床单，上面余温未散。

尽管如此，他收拾整齐来到餐厅，发现丁马克正一个人咧着嘴乐呵呵作脑残状地忙活时松了口气。然后他瞥了一眼桌上大约是完工了的早餐。丁马克从来是不做饭的，因此至少在全集=诺威的印象这一条件下，他烹饪手艺的值域可能性范围是从柯克兰的司康饼到波诺弗瓦的烤蜗牛闭区间。  
他有些不太确定地端详它们，试图缩小范围。鳕鱼看起来有些焦了，手法拙劣看着倒还温暖。

“今天是什么日子？”  
“诶？”  
他坐下来品尝丁马克初次下厨的爱心成果，味道倒不如先前预想的那么一败涂地，总得来说不上不下，对称轴在正中央。  
不过他出于安全考虑还是要问问缘由，他可没有提诺或A•F•穷死那种超人味觉。  
丁马克明朗而白痴的笑容藏在绯鱼汤蒸腾的颗粒状雾气后，诺威感到熟悉的血管跳动感再次袭上了太阳穴。

“你真不记得了？”  
“不记得。”  
有那么一瞬他似乎在丁马克张扬的眉宇间窥见了几丝玻璃心破碎的线条，不过立即暗地里吐槽自己和这家伙认识了常人十几辈子的时间怎么还不长记性。  
“Thanksgiving.”  
丁马克用他那口音浓重的英语说，诺威心想要不是自己面瘫到了习惯的境界这会儿就该喷出声了。  
“你什么时候跟那个穷死学了？”他维持着惯常的口吻，在冷漠与淡漠之间。  
“不，”丁马克用一种可以仰望碎阳光的认真眼神望着他，“我要感谢主把你赐给我。”  
……  
诺威在牙齿打酸战的同时，训练有素地抄起一把不锈钢三齿叉往难得表情文艺的男人手背上扎去。

哦，梅林在上，Animal Foolish•穷死那种亚瑟•柯克兰单性繁殖出来的单倍体把脑裂症随着感冒传染给全人类，可是为什么一个已经死蠢的人也能感染上？  
都说了，他是诺威不是粗眉毛，犯不着傲娇上一句“我才不是你的”之类棒子剧台词。没错他是受，但他离欧罗巴总受还很远，远着呢。  
因此在例行家暴后诺威还是穿戴完毕揣上钱包准备同丁马克一起外出采购晚餐食材，同时坚决无视丁马克楚楚可怜希望独处的眼神给阿冰挂了电话。然后转身给丁马克扣好上下错了一格的扣子。  
还是那件衬衫，纽扣的图案是白底红十字。  
我们不得不承认，有时候诺威更热衷于搜寻记忆之类的无用功。  
贝瓦尔德刚走那会儿丁马克气极了，几乎把所有试图劝慰的人都打了个半残。  
他很轻很慢地推开门，黑与白在微妙的界线两侧交融流淌，终将泾渭分明。  
彼时他知道自己已被削去了王国封号，而连气恼的心情和力气都丧失殆尽。  
他的身体尚未完全好起来。挪威在那一时期不是一个国家，而是丹麦的一部分。但是丁马克杀不了他，谁都不能。在那些流有他们相似血脉的人民心中他一直活着。

丁马克见到他时出奇地冷静。反常的死寂摄住他，他没有动。

对于那天之后发生的一切他只有一个笼罩在黑暗与柔软织物，以及鱼干味和口腔中的鲜血味道中的零星记忆。他能想起来的，只是丁马克怎样抱住他，紧得要将他完全融入体内。滚烫的情绪从撕裂的下身注入，一次次被抛起又坠落，幻觉顶峰的影象刻在角膜上挥之不去。他赌咒似地攀住他的背，像奥托抓住诸神赐给他的最后一块船板。  
然后他知道一个时代结束了，在他还未意识到它已经开启之前。就像阿尔弗雷德从大西洋另一端站起来结束了日不落，就像基尔伯特挥舞着战旗结束了罗德里赫的梦魇，就像…就像所有历史典籍上可歌可泣的战争，只是这次没有第三个人参与。  
丁马克在他身上奋力碾碎他最后死守的底线。它消失的时候诺威仰起头，在喘息与呻吟的缝隙中听见窗外不远处北海的浪涛声。铁灰色的夜空像战船的外壳一样生冷，一只黑色军舰鸟倏地飞过。

落幕后他的身体冷却下来，陷入了虚脱式的，空落落的大片寒冷。丁马克趴在他胸前，用手指勾勒他唇边陨落的弧度。  
“你知道么，诺，”他忽然很轻地说，之后多少年都不曾这样神经质过，“斯堪的纳维亚十字，是偏往心的方向的。”  
他闭上眼不理他，任由他用锋利的指甲在心脏处的皮肤上划出一个偏左的十字血痕。绯色的印记安静而鲜明地躺在苍白的肌肤上。

“你确定你那面从天而降的旗帜不是托尼用过随手乱丢的卫生巾？”  
…  
……  
待到他能够这样心平气和地吐槽起当时，而丁马克像一个马鹿应有的那样一笑而过的时候，他才明白，太久了，真的过去太久了。

带有残酷童话色彩的哥本哈根市区以银色保时捷行驶的速度浸入眼底，覆盖上大片的桦树阴影。瞳孔骤得收缩，于是高楼玻璃窗反射的蓝色寒光让他刺痛起来，收回视线。  
他知道深秋来临了。尼德兰半岛的轮廓并不尖锐，与斯堪的纳维亚的部分海岸线像一副不完美的拼图般勉强接合。这种时节里哥本哈根的格调有些冰冷，海鸥南去的悲鸣声他听不见。那尊人鱼雕像却还静静地眺望海水，目光深艳而决绝。他想象着禁炼金属的色泽为她披上外衣的时候她就会苏醒，跃入海中，为来往的船只唱优美的歌。  
这样想着，他偶然会有些遗憾怎么丁马克还没化成泡沫  
但是她是铜铸的形而上产物，一个童话的物质象征。换句话说，她再也没有飞向天国的资格了。

作为北欧常驻居民，在诺威看来冷算不得什么。上一次让他感到刺骨寒冷的，是形态如同巨大尸骸的战列舰。  
事实证明此一时彼一时，三十年河东三十年河西，世间万物辨证统一。既然日不落的太阳能落下去，布拉金斯基能明白水管的出水原理，王耀能搞社X主义，那么曾经的北欧之王就能仅仅抵抗了四小时之后便把旗帜上两道红让久保带人给漂漂白拿去COS意呆利。  
那天战场上与他短兵相接的是基尔伯特，反手扣着丁马克从他面前经过时红瞳中有血淋淋的骄傲。他试图回头对他说什么，他一言不发。只有这次他没有嘲笑他与波诺弗瓦有得一拼的战绩。

……当然，若不是气场不宜，他当真想撮合这两只油萝巴极品马鹿，说不定刚好能凑个恶友组三缺一。

阿冰也随着丁马克的败北而摇摇欲坠，被同盟暂时收管。提诺在对手阵营里，贝瓦尔德顶着一头意味不明的黑线中立。  
只剩他自己了。

来帮他的是亚瑟•柯克兰。他的太阳早已凋谢在大西洋彼岸的晨昏线另一侧。他们都清楚，战争会让他们继续向下自由落体，后脑着地。  
他想起很多世纪以前，他还意气风发，扛上巨斧扬起白帆准备趁农闲上柯克兰他哥哥家去打劫些过冬粮食。不料柯克兰哥哥凶悍异常，愣是打得他差点回老家生孩子。  
满目阴霾地回到他与丁马克的居所，事后他时常感叹自己竟然心存侥幸以为他会出言安慰。  
所谓现实的客观性残酷性和不受主观意识影响而独立存在性就是，被同一个人打得气血两亏的丁马克正半躺在塌上，金毛小子怯生生地为他包扎伤口。他当即无缘由地恼了，不顾自己身上的伤大步上前接下那小鬼的工作。  
丁马克的神色完全不似吃了败仗的，笑得胜利如斯。  
……历史是最大的狗血，恩。

两个月后亚瑟•柯克兰告诉他他要走了，原因是波诺弗瓦那里战事吃紧，他要调军队回去支援。  
他平静地哦了一声，走好不送。  
临行前海盗绅士问他，如果要同在轴心阵营里的提诺作战，他会怎么做。  
我们是国家。他这样回答。柯克兰了悟什么似的，点了点头，转身出门。  
你是明白的，我们是国家。国家是人组成的，人是有心的。

然后他迎着路德维希的机枪走出去，投降。  
路德维希没有说什么，礼貌地拷上他离开。  
他们说，体内流着维京鲜血的传人，永远都不会觉得寒冷。  
那么为什么，现在他止不住地颤抖。

没过多久他在战俘营里听说，弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦输了，他的家园血流成河。  
他藏在阴影里凄凉地笑笑，为了亚瑟•柯克兰。

丁马克把车倒进倒数第二个空停车位里。他提前下了车，默默看他。他神采飞扬。  
他拒绝了与丁马克手牵着手的提议，他们并肩进入商场，在第一个拐口丁马克拐向通往顾客休息区的方向，他愣了一愣，跟上，沉默，一如过去的十余个世纪。  
他们在冰淇淋店门前停下。他有些绝望地盯着丁马克孩子般烂漫的表情。  
“你想吃冰淇淋？”他冷冷地问。  
“恩！”他却是承认地毫不犹豫，伸手掏钱的动作倒像卡尔马时代从衣袋里掏武器那般迅捷利落。  
他要了两个双球的蛋筒，递给他一个。甘草味，放在鼻子下方有怡然的清香。  
于是他连望天都省了。彻凉的物质下咽，却不知怎地就暖起来。  
干杯。丁马克忽然把自己的那份举到他面前，他不明所以，将错就错。两只蛋筒分开时带上了彼此的味道。  
这样吃冰淇淋的感觉很好。他听见丁马克把温热的气息吹入他的耳廓。  
就像接吻。

……PIA。

群众纷纷表示丁马克和诺威外出购物时碰上贝瓦尔德和提诺再正常不过了。  
他们打了招呼，然后两位太太带路，先生们推着购物车紧随其后，彼此无话。  
很早以前他还只是丁马克的附属品，远不及贝瓦尔德受他的重视。贝瓦尔德大闹一场后带着提诺出走，他小心翼翼地给丁马克包扎。那双透蓝的瞳中残存血红，张口闭口念叨的仍是贝瓦尔德。  
幸好他习惯了。

经过服装区时提诺忽然兴奋地从不知哪个角落里找来什么，像找到了珍奇动物似的在贝瓦尔德跟前展览。他们定睛一看竟然是甘草糖图案的内裤。  
贝瓦尔德黑线，或者说他黑线与否无甚差别。  
然后他认命般接过，放进购物车，顺带收获提诺灿若信仰的温暖笑容。

他们第二次战争时，丁马克已经坦然多了，倒是贝瓦尔德的黑脸症状过去了这么久也没有丝毫好转。只是他不明白自己怎么就成了他们之间输赢的代价。  
无奈炮灰有炮灰的职责，更何况平心而论贝瓦尔德对他并不比丁马克更糟糕。  
但他并不因此想留在贝瓦尔德家里，那里总有他不熟悉的气味。

后来的家族聚会上他们曾认真讨论过关于悲剧的话题。提诺一本正经地说家里存的甘草糖过期了就是悲剧。贝瓦尔德什么也没说，顶着万年黑线喝着闷酒。  
这时候丁马克站起来，他的身形苍俊美丽。  
他说，悲剧就是有一天我们大家再也不能在一起。  
你是想说你当不成一家之主的那天吧。他从嗓眼里吐槽道。

那次丁马克败给了贝瓦尔德，但双方的损耗都算不得小。丁马克坐下来倚靠一棵高高的山毛榉休息，贝瓦尔德带着军队经过，他的伤口仍在流脓。  
见了此状丁马克二话不说把自己的消炎药给他敷上。贝瓦尔德临走前枪走了火，丁马克身上又多了一处伤。  
梅林的18X同人本啊，他真不是故意的。

……你说，什么是悲剧？

其实诺威是犯不着也不必羡慕贝瓦尔德和提诺的。没人比他更懂得的一点是，北殴战队的CP组成模式有着深层次的，实质上的统一性。  
再说了，拿来主义要结合国情容纳吸收。要是生搬硬套那两位的type，他家里攻受就该调个儿了。

维京时代的他们一起驾船带队在恰好的季节里扬起风帆，顺着洋流南下，任那些文弱的家伙在他们所向披靡的战斧下瑟瑟发抖。他们从那时起便是背靠背的同伴，以神话里双子女神的姿势，一人面北一人面南，波罗的海灰蓝色的苍冷海水在人类面前是如此森严，映于他们眸底成为了永恒的颜色。  
与他们一同出海的兄弟们先后谢世，他们容颜不老。  
终于有一天丁马克对他说，诺，我们今后别做海盗了吧。  
哦。他应了一声，还是跟上，沉默地，坚决地。

丁马克身上各种伤口的来源不断变化，从苏格兰先生到贝瓦尔德到基尔伯特再到路德维希。为他包扎的人是诺威，没有变过。  
路德维希战败后丁马克也就被放回家。诺威替他清理伤口的时候有认真地问他为什么窝囊至此。  
丁马克疲倦地笑笑，没有作答，他也再没有追问。  
没关系的，其实都不重要了。  
只是这样就好。

他们回家时意外下了雨。被延长的路途中他坐在副驾驶座皮质的柔软坐垫中，透过雾气蒸腾的车窗玻璃观赏华灯初上的哥本哈根。雨刷节奏分明地摇摆，切割视线。他的面容映在其中，融入那满目车灯照成的橙红胶片。  
他在窗上写下他和丁马克的姓名，又匆匆抹去。丁马克专心地开车，没有发觉。

阿冰倒是因为财政上的焦头烂额终究没有来。丁马克如愿以偿。只有两人的晚餐中并没有夹杂过多的交谈。他们相视无言，直至终了，像八点档中最撩人的长镜头。

为什么，你说这是为什么呢。  
谁知道。历史归根结底是必然的。  
如果有原罪的话，我们一定是彼此的帮凶。如果没有，那么我们生来就是要成为我们的，是要肩并肩步行穿过千百年岁的。  
同伴。朋友，还是恋人什么的。都不重要了。  
仅仅在一起就好。

诺威洗漱完爬上床时丁马克已睡熟了。他的睡颜一如他家童话中描述的那般安静美好。  
他没有像往常一样直接将他家暴醒。他注视着月光的影子停留在他过于白皙的侧面上，感到壮丽的真相画卷正前所未有地展开。  
那一瞬他的唇离他仅有一厘米。然后他哑然失笑，翻身躺在他身旁。半晌，沉沉睡去。  
FIN你以为这会是一个有着蔷薇色泡沫和曲折爱情的故事，像半岛的海岸线那样绵延纠缠，那你就错了。我们只不过在冰雪以上极光以下生活了十多个世纪，碰巧海平面还没有没过视线。我能向你描述的只有曾经腥风血雨的片段，陈旧战袍上的血迹洗不掉了，氧化成了泰然的昏黄。  
然后我就可以打开门，傍晚金红色的斜阳中八点档正不紧不慢地铺陈直叙。那个身影小小的主角等待着什么，剧本内定。  
他站在那里，皓色的牙齿排列成一串没心没肺的星辰，终年不改。  
我知道他在对我笑，于是我接过他的公文包，红与白的视线在拐角处纠缠成漂亮的三维空间。  
“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回家。”

这天清晨的朝曦很是剔透，越过蓝白条纹的干净窗帘，不偏不倚落入他浅色的瞳仁。于是他猛得眨眼，恢复清明。  
丁马克不在。  
丁马克居然起得比诺威早。  
这情形罕见之极，以至于诺威几乎要以为是自己昨天夜里梦中下意识把丁马克扔出了卧室。  
看在梅林的钉子裤的份上，他诺威又不是亚瑟•柯克兰。他的睡品和酒品一样好，怎么也不可能在意识不清醒状态下徒手扔掉一只马鹿。  
……平日里诺太太优雅的当众家暴不计在内谢谢。

他默然，伸手抚了抚一旁空空如也的床单，上面余温未散。

尽管如此，他收拾整齐来到餐厅，发现丁马克正一个人咧着嘴乐呵呵作脑残状地忙活时松了口气。然后他瞥了一眼桌上大约是完工了的早餐。丁马克从来是不做饭的，因此至少在全集=诺威的印象这一条件下，他烹饪手艺的值域可能性范围是从柯克兰的司康饼到波诺弗瓦的烤蜗牛闭区间。  
他有些不太确定地端详它们，试图缩小范围。鳕鱼看起来有些焦了，手法拙劣看着倒还温暖。

“今天是什么日子？”  
“诶？”  
他坐下来品尝丁马克初次下厨的爱心成果，味道倒不如先前预想的那么一败涂地，总得来说不上不下，对称轴在正中央。  
不过他出于安全考虑还是要问问缘由，他可没有提诺或A•F•穷死那种超人味觉。  
丁马克明朗而白痴的笑容藏在绯鱼汤蒸腾的颗粒状雾气后，诺威感到熟悉的血管跳动感再次袭上了太阳穴。

“你真不记得了？”  
“不记得。”  
有那么一瞬他似乎在丁马克张扬的眉宇间窥见了几丝玻璃心破碎的线条，不过立即暗地里吐槽自己和这家伙认识了常人十几辈子的时间怎么还不长记性。  
“Thanksgiving.”  
丁马克用他那口音浓重的英语说，诺威心想要不是自己面瘫到了习惯的境界这会儿就该喷出声了。  
“你什么时候跟那个穷死学了？”他维持着惯常的口吻，在冷漠与淡漠之间。  
“不，”丁马克用一种可以仰望碎阳光的认真眼神望着他，“我要感谢主把你赐给我。”  
……  
诺威在牙齿打酸战的同时，训练有素地抄起一把不锈钢三齿叉往难得表情文艺的男人手背上扎去。

哦，梅林在上，Animal Foolish•穷死那种亚瑟•柯克兰单性繁殖出来的单倍体把脑裂症随着感冒传染给全人类，可是为什么一个已经死蠢的人也能感染上？  
都说了，他是诺威不是粗眉毛，犯不着傲娇上一句“我才不是你的”之类棒子剧台词。没错他是受，但他离欧罗巴总受还很远，远着呢。  
因此在例行家暴后诺威还是穿戴完毕揣上钱包准备同丁马克一起外出采购晚餐食材，同时坚决无视丁马克楚楚可怜希望独处的眼神给阿冰挂了电话。然后转身给丁马克扣好上下错了一格的扣子。  
还是那件衬衫，纽扣的图案是白底红十字。  
我们不得不承认，有时候诺威更热衷于搜寻记忆之类的无用功。  
贝瓦尔德刚走那会儿丁马克气极了，几乎把所有试图劝慰的人都打了个半残。  
他很轻很慢地推开门，黑与白在微妙的界线两侧交融流淌，终将泾渭分明。  
彼时他知道自己已被削去了王国封号，而连气恼的心情和力气都丧失殆尽。  
他的身体尚未完全好起来。挪威在那一时期不是一个国家，而是丹麦的一部分。但是丁马克杀不了他，谁都不能。在那些流有他们相似血脉的人民心中他一直活着。

丁马克见到他时出奇地冷静。反常的死寂摄住他，他没有动。

对于那天之后发生的一切他只有一个笼罩在黑暗与柔软织物，以及鱼干味和口腔中的鲜血味道中的零星记忆。他能想起来的，只是丁马克怎样抱住他，紧得要将他完全融入体内。滚烫的情绪从撕裂的下身注入，一次次被抛起又坠落，幻觉顶峰的影象刻在角膜上挥之不去。他赌咒似地攀住他的背，像奥托抓住诸神赐给他的最后一块船板。  
然后他知道一个时代结束了，在他还未意识到它已经开启之前。就像阿尔弗雷德从大西洋另一端站起来结束了日不落，就像基尔伯特挥舞着战旗结束了罗德里赫的梦魇，就像…就像所有历史典籍上可歌可泣的战争，只是这次没有第三个人参与。  
丁马克在他身上奋力碾碎他最后死守的底线。它消失的时候诺威仰起头，在喘息与呻吟的缝隙中听见窗外不远处北海的浪涛声。铁灰色的夜空像战船的外壳一样生冷，一只黑色军舰鸟倏地飞过。

落幕后他的身体冷却下来，陷入了虚脱式的，空落落的大片寒冷。丁马克趴在他胸前，用手指勾勒他唇边陨落的弧度。  
“你知道么，诺，”他忽然很轻地说，之后多少年都不曾这样神经质过，“斯堪的纳维亚十字，是偏往心的方向的。”  
他闭上眼不理他，任由他用锋利的指甲在心脏处的皮肤上划出一个偏左的十字血痕。绯色的印记安静而鲜明地躺在苍白的肌肤上。

“你确定你那面从天而降的旗帜不是托尼用过随手乱丢的卫生巾？”  
…  
……  
待到他能够这样心平气和地吐槽起当时，而丁马克像一个马鹿应有的那样一笑而过的时候，他才明白，太久了，真的过去太久了。

带有残酷童话色彩的哥本哈根市区以银色保时捷行驶的速度浸入眼底，覆盖上大片的桦树阴影。瞳孔骤得收缩，于是高楼玻璃窗反射的蓝色寒光让他刺痛起来，收回视线。  
他知道深秋来临了。尼德兰半岛的轮廓并不尖锐，与斯堪的纳维亚的部分海岸线像一副不完美的拼图般勉强接合。这种时节里哥本哈根的格调有些冰冷，海鸥南去的悲鸣声他听不见。那尊人鱼雕像却还静静地眺望海水，目光深艳而决绝。他想象着禁炼金属的色泽为她披上外衣的时候她就会苏醒，跃入海中，为来往的船只唱优美的歌。  
这样想着，他偶然会有些遗憾怎么丁马克还没化成泡沫  
但是她是铜铸的形而上产物，一个童话的物质象征。换句话说，她再也没有飞向天国的资格了。

作为北欧常驻居民，在诺威看来冷算不得什么。上一次让他感到刺骨寒冷的，是形态如同巨大尸骸的战列舰。  
事实证明此一时彼一时，三十年河东三十年河西，世间万物辨证统一。既然日不落的太阳能落下去，布拉金斯基能明白水管的出水原理，王耀能搞社X主义，那么曾经的北欧之王就能仅仅抵抗了四小时之后便把旗帜上两道红让久保带人给漂漂白拿去COS意呆利。  
那天战场上与他短兵相接的是基尔伯特，反手扣着丁马克从他面前经过时红瞳中有血淋淋的骄傲。他试图回头对他说什么，他一言不发。只有这次他没有嘲笑他与波诺弗瓦有得一拼的战绩。

……当然，若不是气场不宜，他当真想撮合这两只油萝巴极品马鹿，说不定刚好能凑个恶友组三缺一。

阿冰也随着丁马克的败北而摇摇欲坠，被同盟暂时收管。提诺在对手阵营里，贝瓦尔德顶着一头意味不明的黑线中立。  
只剩他自己了。

来帮他的是亚瑟•柯克兰。他的太阳早已凋谢在大西洋彼岸的晨昏线另一侧。他们都清楚，战争会让他们继续向下自由落体，后脑着地。  
他想起很多世纪以前，他还意气风发，扛上巨斧扬起白帆准备趁农闲上柯克兰他哥哥家去打劫些过冬粮食。不料柯克兰哥哥凶悍异常，愣是打得他差点回老家生孩子。  
满目阴霾地回到他与丁马克的居所，事后他时常感叹自己竟然心存侥幸以为他会出言安慰。  
所谓现实的客观性残酷性和不受主观意识影响而独立存在性就是，被同一个人打得气血两亏的丁马克正半躺在塌上，金毛小子怯生生地为他包扎伤口。他当即无缘由地恼了，不顾自己身上的伤大步上前接下那小鬼的工作。  
丁马克的神色完全不似吃了败仗的，笑得胜利如斯。  
……历史是最大的狗血，恩。

两个月后亚瑟•柯克兰告诉他他要走了，原因是波诺弗瓦那里战事吃紧，他要调军队回去支援。  
他平静地哦了一声，走好不送。  
临行前海盗绅士问他，如果要同在轴心阵营里的提诺作战，他会怎么做。  
我们是国家。他这样回答。柯克兰了悟什么似的，点了点头，转身出门。  
你是明白的，我们是国家。国家是人组成的，人是有心的。

然后他迎着路德维希的机枪走出去，投降。  
路德维希没有说什么，礼貌地拷上他离开。  
他们说，体内流着维京鲜血的传人，永远都不会觉得寒冷。  
那么为什么，现在他止不住地颤抖。

没过多久他在战俘营里听说，弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦输了，他的家园血流成河。  
他藏在阴影里凄凉地笑笑，为了亚瑟•柯克兰。

丁马克把车倒进倒数第二个空停车位里。他提前下了车，默默看他。他神采飞扬。  
他拒绝了与丁马克手牵着手的提议，他们并肩进入商场，在第一个拐口丁马克拐向通往顾客休息区的方向，他愣了一愣，跟上，沉默，一如过去的十余个世纪。  
他们在冰淇淋店门前停下。他有些绝望地盯着丁马克孩子般烂漫的表情。  
“你想吃冰淇淋？”他冷冷地问。  
“恩！”他却是承认地毫不犹豫，伸手掏钱的动作倒像卡尔马时代从衣袋里掏武器那般迅捷利落。  
他要了两个双球的蛋筒，递给他一个。甘草味，放在鼻子下方有怡然的清香。  
于是他连望天都省了。彻凉的物质下咽，却不知怎地就暖起来。  
干杯。丁马克忽然把自己的那份举到他面前，他不明所以，将错就错。两只蛋筒分开时带上了彼此的味道。  
这样吃冰淇淋的感觉很好。他听见丁马克把温热的气息吹入他的耳廓。  
就像接吻。

……PIA。

群众纷纷表示丁马克和诺威外出购物时碰上贝瓦尔德和提诺再正常不过了。  
他们打了招呼，然后两位太太带路，先生们推着购物车紧随其后，彼此无话。  
很早以前他还只是丁马克的附属品，远不及贝瓦尔德受他的重视。贝瓦尔德大闹一场后带着提诺出走，他小心翼翼地给丁马克包扎。那双透蓝的瞳中残存血红，张口闭口念叨的仍是贝瓦尔德。  
幸好他习惯了。

经过服装区时提诺忽然兴奋地从不知哪个角落里找来什么，像找到了珍奇动物似的在贝瓦尔德跟前展览。他们定睛一看竟然是甘草糖图案的内裤。  
贝瓦尔德黑线，或者说他黑线与否无甚差别。  
然后他认命般接过，放进购物车，顺带收获提诺灿若信仰的温暖笑容。

他们第二次战争时，丁马克已经坦然多了，倒是贝瓦尔德的黑脸症状过去了这么久也没有丝毫好转。只是他不明白自己怎么就成了他们之间输赢的代价。  
无奈炮灰有炮灰的职责，更何况平心而论贝瓦尔德对他并不比丁马克更糟糕。  
但他并不因此想留在贝瓦尔德家里，那里总有他不熟悉的气味。

后来的家族聚会上他们曾认真讨论过关于悲剧的话题。提诺一本正经地说家里存的甘草糖过期了就是悲剧。贝瓦尔德什么也没说，顶着万年黑线喝着闷酒。  
这时候丁马克站起来，他的身形苍俊美丽。  
他说，悲剧就是有一天我们大家再也不能在一起。  
你是想说你当不成一家之主的那天吧。他从嗓眼里吐槽道。

那次丁马克败给了贝瓦尔德，但双方的损耗都算不得小。丁马克坐下来倚靠一棵高高的山毛榉休息，贝瓦尔德带着军队经过，他的伤口仍在流脓。  
见了此状丁马克二话不说把自己的消炎药给他敷上。贝瓦尔德临走前枪走了火，丁马克身上又多了一处伤。  
梅林的18X同人本啊，他真不是故意的。

……你说，什么是悲剧？

其实诺威是犯不着也不必羡慕贝瓦尔德和提诺的。没人比他更懂得的一点是，北殴战队的CP组成模式有着深层次的，实质上的统一性。  
再说了，拿来主义要结合国情容纳吸收。要是生搬硬套那两位的type，他家里攻受就该调个儿了。

维京时代的他们一起驾船带队在恰好的季节里扬起风帆，顺着洋流南下，任那些文弱的家伙在他们所向披靡的战斧下瑟瑟发抖。他们从那时起便是背靠背的同伴，以神话里双子女神的姿势，一人面北一人面南，波罗的海灰蓝色的苍冷海水在人类面前是如此森严，映于他们眸底成为了永恒的颜色。  
与他们一同出海的兄弟们先后谢世，他们容颜不老。  
终于有一天丁马克对他说，诺，我们今后别做海盗了吧。  
哦。他应了一声，还是跟上，沉默地，坚决地。

丁马克身上各种伤口的来源不断变化，从苏格兰先生到贝瓦尔德到基尔伯特再到路德维希。为他包扎的人是诺威，没有变过。  
路德维希战败后丁马克也就被放回家。诺威替他清理伤口的时候有认真地问他为什么窝囊至此。  
丁马克疲倦地笑笑，没有作答，他也再没有追问。  
没关系的，其实都不重要了。  
只是这样就好。

他们回家时意外下了雨。被延长的路途中他坐在副驾驶座皮质的柔软坐垫中，透过雾气蒸腾的车窗玻璃观赏华灯初上的哥本哈根。雨刷节奏分明地摇摆，切割视线。他的面容映在其中，融入那满目车灯照成的橙红胶片。  
他在窗上写下他和丁马克的姓名，又匆匆抹去。丁马克专心地开车，没有发觉。

阿冰倒是因为财政上的焦头烂额终究没有来。丁马克如愿以偿。只有两人的晚餐中并没有夹杂过多的交谈。他们相视无言，直至终了，像八点档中最撩人的长镜头。

为什么，你说这是为什么呢。  
谁知道。历史归根结底是必然的。  
如果有原罪的话，我们一定是彼此的帮凶。如果没有，那么我们生来就是要成为我们的，是要肩并肩步行穿过千百年岁的。  
同伴。朋友，还是恋人什么的。都不重要了。  
仅仅在一起就好。

诺威洗漱完爬上床时丁马克已睡熟了。他的睡颜一如他家童话中描述的那般安静美好。  
他没有像往常一样直接将他家暴醒。他注视着月光的影子停留在他过于白皙的侧面上，感到壮丽的真相画卷正前所未有地展开。  
那一瞬他的唇离他仅有一厘米。然后他哑然失笑，翻身躺在他身旁。半晌，沉沉睡去。

Fin.


	7. From Prying Plans Into The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：典诺

我清楚地记得，自己离开丹麦那一年海上刮着狂风，滔天骇浪就那样被轻而易举地掀起来，打湿了战船的甲板，很快整个日德兰半岛的轮廓就被呼啦一下涌上来的白色泡沫吞噬了。  
我揉了揉眼睛，想确信这不是梦。如果是梦的话，那么我也说不上来算是噩梦抑或美梦。那个梦里一直有远古英灵的歌声像背景乐一样在厄勒海峡上空来回荡漾。丁马克忽然变小了，比我第一次见到阿冰时还要小，脸粉嫩粉嫩的，眼睛在脸上占的比例起码要比现在大了一倍。他伸出短短的小手臂要我抱他，而我还没有把角色转换过来，条件反射了他一个回旋踢。  
贝瓦尔德什么也没说，他和我所定义的那种现实中一样高大，静静地在一旁站着。我一个趔俎正面朝下的时候他上前扶住我，动作的幅度和时机刚刚好。我一直不明白，大家都是当了这么多年海盗的，怎么他这个举动比我揍丁马克还要精准。  
但不管怎么说梦是要醒的。战争以后我们所有人都瘦了一圈，丁马克那本来就很突出的骨节更是像航道上的礁石一样，退潮后不屈不挠地露出锋利而崎岖的形状。贝瓦尔德继续黑着张脸，牵着我的手回到船上。丁马克拖着一路旗帜般飘扬的绷带追出来，那绷带被他的血染成他家国旗那模样。那一瞬我突然想笑，于是我试着抽动脸部肌肉，幽蓝色的海岸线越来越远。  
我背过去，向着前进的方向，慢慢沿着桅杆滑坐在地上。  
后来回想起这个历史性的事件，我更加确信没有任何事情能让贝瓦尔德脸上的黑线掉下来。他就这样常年顶着它们来去，像是那些巍峨的雪山顶着皑皑白霜。  
他扔给我一块海盗的裹尸布一般脏兮兮的手绢让我擦脸。我毫不犹豫地把它丢回他脸上。  
他一脸困惑。

在这个历史梗被消磨地差不多的混乱年代，人就很容易呈45度迷失状，国家也不例外。现在想想跟着贝瓦尔德的那一个多世纪，倒也称不上光荣或耻辱，只觉得模糊不清。毕竟我们都一起处了几个世纪，熟得能说出这个喜欢的腌鲱鱼里盐水的比例，那个商船上货箱铆钉的规格。所以其实就像跟奶奶还是外婆一样，没差。  
虽然我不喜欢这个比喻，但是不得不承认的是，其实他们俩很像，要比我像得多。打得起来的总是他们，闹得最凶的也总是他们。战船排成平直的一列，炮口对着炮口，而我就如同那些称职的炮灰一般安然地坐在他俩中间，这么多年，洋流永不止息地从海峡中央通过。

那年我被丁马克输给贝瓦尔德，跟着贝瓦尔德回家后，起初暗地里很是钦佩。我没想到这家伙居然在提诺不在的情况下还能把房间收拾的相当干净。但是当我放下不多的几件家当准备去厨房看看的时候顺利撞上了堆积一星期的碗。  
我当即坚信这真的没差，那两个都一德行。  
他过来把手搭在我肩上，依然沉默，背景是一尘不染的客厅和飓风过境的厨房。  
然后我洗完碗，跟他说不要这样。  
不用为了我特意去打扫的，我只不过是来跟你一起生活罢了。

而后的日子里我在贝瓦尔德家干活时就在心里不断默念那些史诗里的句子，一遍遍对自己重复那个恢弘而古老的故事，好象这就能把自己从算不上太艰辛的沉默日子里解放出来似的。贝瓦尔德似乎能看穿我，所以他依旧什么也不多说。  
偶然我们也会聊得起来。我曾经相信，如果你能让贝瓦尔德开口，那么他还是能说出些比丁马克更有营养的东西。某个秋天的下午我一边晒鱼一边跟他说话，他讲起早年还做海盗那会儿跟丁马克一起到南方打劫，在那里的海域见到珊瑚受精的过程。闪着光的小点连成大片，如同照耀阿斯加德的星辰一般。  
我没答他的话，兀自收起一串螃蟹。

任是我们也有年轻的时候，现在想来可笑而又满是奇妙的细节。当时神圣罗马那孩子还活着，我们三个被邀请到他家做客的时候正巧撞见意呆利教他绘画。丁马克兴致勃勃地拉着我们加入学生行列。我坐在给正太用的小板凳上，从中午到黄昏，坐得我这海盗的腰板僵直，四肢麻木。最后我画了一艘四帆的维京龙头船，丁马克用几大块调得浑浊的颜色涂鸦了一个人影，说是我。当时我依然踢了他一脚，他勉强从扭曲的表情里挤出一个笑容给我，格外诡异而温暖。  
贝瓦尔德什么也没有画，他一贯不会对丁马克惟命是从。他顶着唯一的表情，站在一旁如同海鸥般沉默地等待日落归巢。

丁马克把他和我的画都拿走了，说是收藏了起来。几世纪的波折过去，我也不知道它们是否还在了。  
不过幸好我们还在。  
这样就好了。  
将近两个世纪后的夏天，我在奥斯陆的自己家中开了一瓶伏特加，心想该给隔壁和对门的家伙打电话，提醒他们起床了。

Fin.


	8. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：丁诺典

I hope youre well and what youve done is right  
oh its been such hell  
I wish you well and hope your safe tonight  
its been a long day coming and long will it last  
when its last day leaving, and I’m helping it pass  
by loving you more

记忆猛得回溯，倒灌入喉。寒冷的温情钻进血管，一如冰面上吹来的海风那般刻骨清晰。  
他们的过去有着太多重叠，因而仅仅为了割离两岸，就将视线划得血肉模糊。  
鲜红，透蓝与银白。死去的英灵在雪线以上颠峰以下低低吟唱。  
他们原本便是要相遇的。又或者…

来到这个世界之前，他们一定相遇过。

[烨城]  
按照设定诺威现在是个医生。  
大学毕业那年贝瓦尔德送的石英手表和他人一样生硬而精准，时针不偏不倚离180度还缺六分之一π的锐角。诺威坐在十三楼38室靠窗的黑色皮质可旋转式办公椅中，诅咒着那杀千刀的阴暗数字和这任凭空调多大劲也吹不凉的座椅，吐槽与八点齐飞的内心微妙地匍匐在万年巍然不动的面瘫表皮下。他百无聊赖地甩了甩最近的一支钢笔，作明媚忧伤的文艺青年状，心下倒是在那人进来之前先把自己从脚底到呆毛挖苦了个遍。  
别误会，他只不过是在等下班。  
等贝瓦尔德来接他一起下班。

贝瓦尔德是大他三岁的哥哥。诺威恍惚记得好多年前，自己高中那会儿贝瓦尔德已上了大学，报志愿上手就是皇家医学院决不手软，迅雷不及掩耳便如同十里飘香的饽饽般艳羡了一整个他们老家那偏僻的渔港小镇。这还不算，最搞笑的是，贝瓦尔德入学后回家探亲从不带同学回来玩，也没听说过他在那边有什么朋友，却不知哪里传出他在学校里风靡一时，途经之处学姐学妹师母师奶纷纷停下脚步行注目礼，弄得连几条街外的伊丽莎白都来凑一份，张口问的就是你哥有男朋友没帅不帅美不美型。  
得了，打住，我们要和耀家穿越清宫剧保持距离，恩。

总而言之那时诺威就下了决心，高中毕业后决不申请贝瓦尔德那所大学。  
可真到了毕业那会儿，不知不觉地，边缘烫金的申请函就被封进了信封。邮差笑容可掬，他瞬间念头一闪，命运由北向南，跨过绚丽斑斓的经纬线。  
生活在最不该巧合的时候偏偏狗血到让他想撞墙以谢上帝。

那年暑假气候温和，镶银边的蔷薇色流云在日夜交界处辗转。老人们唱着古老的歌谣步履蹒跚地走过原野。他站在混合了芳草和雏菊气味的小路旁等待，高高的草没过脚面。贝瓦尔德来带他离开父辈生活的瑞典东北部小镇。目标是斯德哥尔摩，未来是台风眼中令人作呕的平静。  
管他呢，反正那时牵着他手的是贝瓦尔德。他坐在副驾驶座上忽然心情大好，猎猎的风吹乱他好容易用发卡管制住的铂金色头发。

诺威进入皇家医学院后便意识到自家兄长的受欢迎程度并没有谣言中那么离奇，当然或许这是因为那一年贝瓦尔德一直要跑实习，没多大功夫顶着张长相挺Man表情说不出别扭的脸在学院里招风引蝶的缘故。  
那之后贝瓦尔德从实习医院回来总会先去找他，如果他还没和导师研讨完便在门外等待，等到结束后进去，向他伸出手，带他去吃晚饭。  
这约定俗成的默契始终维持。他们毕业后进入同一家医院，为了省开销便一起租了房子在斯德哥尔摩住下。每天下班时贝瓦尔德都会去他的诊室，牵着他的手离开。他们步履一致，彼此无话，理直气壮地披了一身旁人目光。

就像现在。其实诺威从来力求整洁清爽，只不过有时会在细小的时光处失误，比如将钢笔墨水甩在自己的白制服上。  
他叹了口气。小时候他总嫌用钢笔写字麻烦，喜欢用商店里出售的廉价自来水笔。父母为此曾抱怨过他的字歪歪扭扭，他挂上面瘫招牌不予理会。后来他偶然瞥见贝瓦尔德用钢笔在惨白的纸张上落下苍俊的痕迹，他无声注视着他被灯光薰黄的侧脸，忽然觉得这一幕浸满松脆年华。  
自那之后，他再没用过自来水笔。

他刚准备趁早清除这刺眼的污点，贝瓦尔德便进来了。临近下班时他总是虚掩上门，他总是心照不宣地叩开那道微妙的界限。走廊的灯光已经亮起，水银般渗入他与他的缝隙。  
贝瓦尔德大步走向他，从来都是一副让人认为他才该去看医生的僵硬表情。  
诺威也从来以为，只有自己能看惯那家伙的黑脸，一如贝瓦尔德才懂得他。  
他顺从地让贝瓦尔德解下自己的制服大衣，小心叠好收进包中带回去洗，整个过程一言不发。  
然后他们照常牵着手出门。彼时大多数同僚已经回家，倒梯形的走廊空旷如同异次元，灯光开得冰冷，他们融化其中，成为两股不断擦肩而过的荧光液体，色彩光怪陆离。

「明天提诺来我们家吃饭。」  
电梯门訇然闭上的时候贝瓦尔德突然说，毫无预兆这点倒是再符合他风格不过。  
诺威愣了一愣，随即点头，用认命的姿势。表情什么的，还是太奢侈。  
接下去他用沉默小心翼翼维持着他们之间颤抖的平衡，像捧着易碎的老工艺品。美丽已经被时间磨尽，变得脆弱不堪，唯有分享那份记忆的人，还念念不忘它的价值。  
某种奇异的生命形态自狭小的空间里冒出来。贝瓦尔德从来是一尘不染的，高高竖起的挺拔衣领像从他们故乡家中的窗口望出去，披着纯白霞帔的巍峨雪山。

[北方]  
在皇家医学院念书时，诺威同贝瓦尔德一样选修的是心肌血循环方面的专业。进校后指派给他的讲师名叫丁马克，从南边来的丹麦人，据说也曾是贝瓦尔德的讲师。为此他专程向贝瓦尔德打听过这位导师的脾气，贝瓦尔德没有多说什么，但诺威仍能从他那波动幅度小于常人可见值的挑眉中预见到自己未来的学院生活不如白泉社漫画那么美好。  
「他要是刁难你，」大约是发觉了自家弟弟的细小心思，贝瓦尔德补充说，「你就来找我。谅他也不敢。」  
勇洙剧开场。这铁血温柔男儿当年一语定了这青梅竹马NETA泛滥，话到嘴边八点归八点听着倒也温暖。

后来诺威才知道，贝瓦尔德如此不待见他导师的根本原因是当年丁马克教授很希望他留校任教。这显然钳制了贝瓦尔德大展拳脚的宏图壮志，听学姐们说丁马克教授为了留贝瓦尔德在身边可谓不遗余力，当时似乎是闹得试管与硫酸齐飞互殴并JQ一色，最后以年轻力壮的贝瓦尔德逼迫丁马克教授让步告终。诺威听着流言蜚语并没放在心上，倒是对那居然能和自己那闷骚哥哥关系复杂到这一步的教授先生平添好奇几分。  
诺威抱着讲义和笔记第一次正二八经听讲，就先对丁马克教授戏剧性的发型先来了个印象深刻。  
他还没来得及吐槽这教授的发型欢乐得可以穿越去周刊少年JUMP充个热血民工男主角，丁马克教授就摆出张与发型全然不存在于同一平行世界的深沉脸谱。  
「你们知道，研究心脏，血液和它们的奇妙功能，最大的意义是什么么？」  
诺威一时语塞，之前他从未认真思考过这个问题。就在他做好将它发展成一篇论文的心理准备时，丁马克教授却突如其来公布了答案。  
「就是……可以用来追漂亮女生哦！」  
天崩地裂。身旁两个头发颜色极浅的女生窃窃私语，笑个不停。而诺威只是无力地盯着空白的笔记本内页，狗血和着伪科学彻头彻尾涂了遍地。

他不清楚贝瓦尔德的铮言是否在暗地里发挥着什么作用，但丁马克教授待他不错确是事实。其实诺威并没有他哥对专业有着那么强烈的执念，丁马克却时常拽着他给他特别辅导，一唠叨总要害他忍饥挨饿到胃反酸。不过日子久了他也渐渐习惯，不再当面吐槽教授你连本都快兜出来了学生我看着你一人乐得慌。  
丁马克待他好，但不像对贝瓦尔德那般严厉。或者几年学院生活中他从来不曾如期待贝瓦尔德一样期待诺威。诺威私下是察觉了的，他并不在意，只是不知不觉努力了起来，最终总算是挣扎到与贝瓦尔德差不多的成绩顺利毕业。

二年级时一个初夏夜晚（别问地点怎么可以如此仰望青春），诺威同丁马克商讨完几个诸如右心室侧动脉阻塞率与[消音]频率关联之类口胡问题（准确点说是丁马克一人说诺威一人听），他刚收拾起文件夹与笔记本电脑准备离开，背后藏在灰色阴影里的丁马克忽然叫住了他。  
「你为什么选择学医呢？」  
有那么一时半会儿诺威觉得好笑，搜刮来的堂皇说辞似乎都成了知更鸟不怀好意的低鸣。于是他决定说实话，管它什么后果，惊天动地还是狗血逆天。  
「因为我哥哥。」他把自己的口吻控制在淡然与漠然的间隙。  
「你哥哥？」  
「贝瓦尔德•乌克森谢纳。」  
「原来他是你哥哥啊！我都不知道呢啊哈哈……」  
诺威与丁马克那时已熟到诺威可以随手抄起一个锥形瓶在那夸张的发型上砸碎的地步，然而丁马克从来没有同他提过贝瓦尔德。  
丁马克竟然不知贝瓦尔德同自己的关系，诺威不怒反笑。自己大约实在算不上他最得意的门生，又或许这位教授只是天生神经粗条地人神共愤。  
既然习惯了丁马克的死蠢风格，诺威无所谓地点了点头，收起画满苯环与R基团十指紧扣的讲义笔记，旋即出门。贝瓦尔德在外面等他。  
他们牵手离开，丁马克坐在他看不见的另一个空间里。他不知道他在看着谁的背影，反正那对他不重要，真的不重要。  
铝合金窗外的斯德哥尔摩华灯初上。未竣工的大楼在冷灰色的苍穹下仿佛一具枯朽的骨架，钢筋纵横着将视野撕碎。十字路口拐弯处的鲜红车灯将光鲜的招牌映得忽明忽暗。暮色四垂，行人面不改色，步履匆匆。  
灯光像金属熔化成的流水，肆无忌惮地淹没这最后的诺亚方舟。诺威坐在贝瓦尔德身旁，感到芬兰湾的南风拂过他瘦削的脸。

[卡农]  
跟贝瓦尔德从医院回到他们租住的公寓时天色已晚。与丁马克不同，贝瓦尔德会觉察到他的心不在焉。  
贝瓦尔德在便利店里给他买了他喜欢的金枪鱼，他们一起做饭，一起享用只属于他们两人的晚餐，一起收拾残局。  
这过程中他们是很少说话的，他和贝瓦尔德都不喜欢絮叨。他们的生活向来如此，甚至也不因那个可能会破坏这一优美沉默的人到来而改变。

提诺•维那莫依宁是四个月前新近调到贝瓦尔德他们科的实习生。诺威对他的印象仍然停留在「哥哥的朋友」这一层面，不算讨厌也称不上喜欢。他下意识设了一道无形的路障，阻止自己进一步接近事实的核心。  
不过他知道贝瓦尔德很喜欢提诺，尽管他脸上常年挂满的黑线并没有因此而掉下来几根。但因为他是诺威，他能明白贝瓦尔德的情绪，正如同现在那个小个子提诺也能一知半解。  
诺威自认没那情怀生闷气，他开了音响——是帕赫贝尔的《D大调Canon》，令人安心的旋律反复悠扬。  
他屏住呼吸潜入放满大半浴缸的温暖中，任由火辣辣的激烈触感漫过皮肤边界，漫出浴缸，漫入那离他日渐遥远的世界中去。

那天夜里诺威做了个梦，他梦见家乡…不，是比那更广阔开远的北方。茫茫雪原折射的光线纯净地使人目盲，其间栖息着黑色的针叶林，傲然挺立于这黑与白的极至对比中，像是守护白雪安息的棺冢。他抬头望见极光远远地降临其中，带着甩脱身后一切负累的潇洒和暴轸天物的凄艳。  
他穿着几世纪前的服饰，手中握着与身高不匹配的巨斧，沿着黑色的躯体与银白的精魂向前，追随那道绚丽而虚幻的光芒。终于他来到海边，那里有尖头船在等候。浪涛声混合着沉重的鼻息，号角低鸣，他身边有谁站着。似乎那是他背靠背的同伴，面容模糊地像阳光下的皑皑白雪。

[女神]  
他惊醒后意外发现自己好端端躺在床上，甚至不曾冒冷汗。他盯着空落落的天花板，想起来丁马克曾说过他喜欢极光。  
他来自离北极圈还有好大一截的丹麦，听说他和贝瓦尔德的故乡是北方小镇后就很兴奋很死蠢地缠着他打听极光的样子——大约没敢问贝瓦尔德。照他自己的话来说，就是可亲可敬的丁马克教授终身为事业奉献自我一辈子没啥机会出象牙塔连去看极光的计划也总不能成行。  
诺威对此总是很理智地保持沉默与恰倒好处的应和，他忘了告诉丁马克其实他的故乡看不到北极光。

生活周而复始。  
次日诺威依旧坐贝瓦尔德的车去上班，回到巨大白色污染般洁净的诊室，照常与贝瓦尔德在电梯开合时告别，照常去B病区探望16号床的病人。  
在丁马克遮掩了多年的秘密因为一次意外发作而昭显人世，随后被家人收监般送进诺威工作的医院前，诺威从不知道自己大学的导师是先天性心律失常症患者。像是小孩子终于知道王子与公主的童话并不真正存在般，他哑然。他对丁马克的不了解甚于丁马克对他的。

……可是这位太太，就算是因果报应，也巧合得太任勇洙了吧喂！

…总之，当诺威再一次抛弃师徒关系打算作为一个能独当一面的医生来到丁马克的病房时，丁马克正饶有兴致地望着窗外，一本封面精装的厚书反扣在膝盖上，细一看我的耶和华啊居然是《安徒生童话》。  
诺威二话不多大步过去，将书顺手抄起往丁马克脑袋上就是一下。  
「拜托作为医生你怎么能这样对待你的病人呢呜…」  
丁马克孩子一样大声抱怨道，嘴角却含了笑容。诺威冷着脸不理他，径直越过狭窄的走道，来到窗前。  
天空暗哑，像老电影里划花了的黑白爱情。他想象着灰色的羽毛从天堂的边缘翩翩而下，最终停止呼吸。几万米高空中的积雨云行走起来带过鼻尖的酸凉。对街的超市把音响开得极大，旋律飘进十层楼以上的高建筑，仍清晰可辨是Bjork的《Isobel》，仿佛撕裂的剧烈疼痛。  
于是他关上窗，毫不怜惜地。

「知道么…极光是死去英雄的灵魂。」  
他进来时丁马克故作神秘地说。他心下暗笑你干脆跟阿尔弗雷德•穷死一块儿做H-ero去得了何苦在这演穿越剧。  
「告诉你哦，昨天我做了个梦…」  
「你究竟是看太多童话还是八点档？」  
他有些好笑地扬起眉，还是吝啬于给他一个真正的微笑。然而丁马克全然无知无觉似的，自顾自继续下去。  
「我梦见雪…好大一片雪原…我过去从没见过…还有黑色的针叶林。黑与白…真是美，美极了…」  
他安静着仿佛在听。  
「我看见极光了哦…我跟着它走，就走到了海边，是波罗的海那种灰蓝色的，安静而狂暴的海…我看到它就觉得回到了该去的地方…」  
他不说话，神情暗流汹涌，平静依然。  
「我还拿着斧子呢！不知道为什么我觉得特快乐…我的身边有人，是个娇小的家伙，不过也拿着把巨大的斧子…我没看清他的脸就醒了，哈哈。」  
这次诺威沉默了很久，久到几倍花开花落的时间。终于他还是忍住没有笑出声来，眉眼间却有几分落寞。  
「这位先生请收起那些不切实际的幻想吧，这对您的康复没好处对别人的视听更是种精神污染。」  
丁马克怔了怔，随后还是笑得没心没肺。  
诺威本打算就此结束探访，迈步前却忽然想起什么，于是停下。  
「你的梦想是什么？」  
「亲自去看一眼，斯堪的纳维亚的极光。」  
很好，狗血从伤口中迸出，溅了一屏幕。  
少女得够可以。诺威半是冷笑半是悲悯地转身出去，忽然发现自己至始至终没有给过他一个表情。

[极光]  
他知道提诺来家里吃晚饭让贝瓦尔德很开心，即便这种开心的表现形式是他再熟悉不过的，密密麻麻的黑线。  
其实他挺喜欢温和而富有创造力的提诺，他相信他应该成为贝瓦尔德最好的朋友。仅仅因为贝瓦尔德会受他影响而对周遭事物产生热情。这一点，他做不到。  
现在诺威真正感到从头顶灌注下来的冰凉和乏力，在赞美完提诺带来的甘草糖和花鸡蛋——当然，它除了名字确实是值得赞美的——后，他在贝瓦尔德面前叩上门，正式提出了搬出去住的想法。  
「如果这是你的意思，我不会反对。」  
贝瓦尔德留给他的终只有寥寥数语。他转身，就此错过。

诺威故意早起了些，好自己坐公共汽车上班。他勉力维持着神清气爽的样子，自己都不知道是做给谁看。  
电梯门洞开时发出微弱的机械声响，一个小护士拦住他。  
「您不必再去B病区了，丁马克先生已于昨天晚上病发去世。」  
滴答，滴答。  
整个世界都在哭。送别斯堪的纳维亚的极光。

他冲到病房的时候窗帘大大拉开，清理完毕的床单上只有空旷的大片寒冷。天气晴朗，他推开门那一刹那阳光泄涌而下，他被湮没其中。

Fin.


	9. 瓶中手稿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：典诺

一九四一年春天，我从卑尔根出发，乘一艘破破烂烂的老蒸汽船沿着曲折破碎的海岸线南下，往瑞典去。  
我在这里说这些，并不是为我在这个危难时刻离开自己的祖国开脱。自从德国人留下的硝烟徘徊在奥斯陆的上空起，我已经很久没有去看一眼那片灰蓝色的，宁静而狂暴的海域——海岸线都被封锁了。从很小的时候起我就一直坚持认为那才是我的故乡，我是从人鱼化成的泡沫里诞生的，并终究要回归到那里去。很多很多年前我把这个念头告诉老爷子的时候，老爷子赏了我一个正中红心的爆栗，并把我赶到海边去晒鲭鱼，不晒完不准吃饭。  
且不说这种八点档的惩罚措施是否与我现在广为人知的腌鲭鱼手艺有着直接的关联，但至少，我只是想说明自己和世间一切耽于幻想的人一样，在茫茫的无知中探求那一点灯塔的光明。所以当你看到这个荒诞故事的时候，不会把它看作胡言乱语的鬼话，而不当作一个活生生的人所亲自感受的经历。

我喜欢坐在挪威海边看天空，看海水折射出虚幻而光怪陆离的幻象，似乎水汽中有另一个天国在与我对话。那时我常常怀疑自己会一直这样坐下去，坐到海水被清冥的阳光蒸发殆尽，白花花的海盐在浅海的大陆架上堆积起来。然后我就可以赤着脚下去，在其中寻觅刻着时光的贝壳化石。  
然而这种乐趣在战争中的丧失并非是我离开挪威的原因，事实上我完全愿意留下来守着这片陆地和这片海，哪怕守到陆地升起，海洋消亡的时候。但是就在挪威被占领的一个月后，过去我上学时结识的丹麦旧情人忽然找上门来，苦着张脸哀求我收留丧失祖国漂泊无着的他。  
那一瞬我的眼前比站了一个排的纳粹士兵还黑。  
我不知道丁马克是怎么找到我的，按理说所有的国境线都被飘扬的万字旗扎得严严实实。但事实是，回想起和平年代我们搅基搅得天昏地暗的那些岁月，要不是枪械都被德国人收走了，我就得忍住把太阳穴往枪口上磕的冲动。  
他第一次上门，出于国际主义我给他包扎好了身上的伤，给了他几罐头腌鲭鱼让他滚，死皮赖脸地蹭下了。第二次，我动用了扫帚，和他的黏人火力相比可以忽略不计。  
第三次，当我动用起了腌鲭鱼剩下的碱水仍毫无效果之后，固执如我也开始意识到了自己的无力。于是我把他抛在那所总算没被破坏得太严重的房子里，找到了几个做地下生意的朋友，弄到了一张去瑞典的逃亡船票。

平日里这条路线非常寻常，也并不难走。但在一个不寻常亦不好过的年代里，即使是从卑尔根绕过斯堪的纳维亚到达斯德哥尔摩的近海航道，也变得格外狂野而艰难。似乎连海都不怜悯人，要从历史中赶来远古吞噬维京龙头大帆船的巨浪一般。  
偷渡的船显然不是什么舒适的地方，所有好的船都由德国军方接管了。我们弄到的船还是一九二零年代的旧货，在比往日更加狂暴的浪涛中危险地前后摇晃。浪高的时候甲板发出嘶哑可怖的摩擦声，皱纹沧桑的船长仓皇地前后奔跑。而我能做的只是蜷起身躲在床上，竭力克制住呕吐的欲望。  
以往走完这条线路并不要那么久，而为了逃避各方的船只舰艇，我们小心翼翼，走得十分缓慢。一天夜里难得晴朗，浪也不那么大，于是船上各色人等纷纷抓紧时机爬上狭小的甲板来透气。  
我扒着船弦，略略把头探出去，试图呼吸一口微咸的海风。无论什么季节，北海的空气都是这种味道，它在我整个胸腔里充满记忆。  
但是今晚不是。  
我感到有些不对劲。这个晚上一丝风也没有，也没有那种熟悉的气味。四周一片漆黑，黑得令人毛骨悚然，只有一弯残月明晃晃地挂在纯黑的天空中，明亮得不可思议。这种突兀的对比将今晚的异样感又增强了。  
这不是我所知道的北海。  
虽然这种近海短途航行在这个时代几乎是完全安全的，但我也不能确保在东躲西藏之后我们会不会走偏方向。我决定还是去给船长提个醒，然而船长根本不搭理我，连个回复都不给就转身走开了，临走还吐了一个味道呛人的烟圈。  
我颇心情不佳地往回走。已近午夜时分，甲板上的人纷纷回船舱睡觉。甲板上安静了许多，浓重的黑暗依然没有散去的迹象，我感到有些累，于是靠着舷边坐下来，徒劳地寻找着海风的气味。  
然后该死的不祥就在我发现月亮居然变成了红色的那一瞬间膨胀起来。我被浩大有如雪崩的声响惊得跌在地上，一个巨浪打碎了本就摇摇欲坠的船头，船似乎处在一个旋涡上，原地旋转起来，贵妇人们的尖叫声此起彼伏。  
我被吵得头疼，在摇晃不止的船上艰难地站起来，想看看发生了什么事。但在我理解一切的真相之前，就已经被下一波浪卷进未知的生命里去了。

而我之所以还能在这里写下这些，完全是因为之后发生的，难以置信的故事。我不知道这个故事的结局，所以也无法得知它能否被称为奇迹。  
我醒来时发现自己躺在甲板上，但不是那艘旧船已经支离破碎的甲板。这里要宽阔许多，也更干净，只是木纹老旧，风格比我先前搭的那艘还要古老。  
我对造船工艺有点研究，这看起来是艘十九世纪的船。只是我不明白为什么这样一艘船还在使用，而且居然比我原先乘的那艘要牢靠许多。  
看来唯一的解释是，我被浪头抛到了另一艘船的甲板上，但当时我根本没看到有这样一艘船经过。  
我有些疑惑地爬起来，伸展了一下四肢以缓解关节的疼痛，然后试着往里走。尽管不理解发生了什么事，但我还是决定找个机会让它把我平安送回陆地上去。  
甲板上没有人，我小心不发出太大的脚步声，往船舱里走。里面来来往往的水手旅客神情淡漠地走过去——没错，他们人并不少，但几乎所有人都挂着一色的冰冷表情，很像在外人面前的我，我不喜欢这种感觉。  
我从他们面前经过时他们也目不斜视地走在自己的道路上，不看我一眼，令我在那短短的几分钟内对自己的存在感充满怀疑。那种寒冷感让我想起了北欧天寒地冻中僵硬在时光一角的黑色莽林，于是我绕过去找船长室，决定不同他们搭话。  
找到船长室的过程意外顺利，或许我可以把这归功于自己这些年来对造船工艺史的研究。船长室里没有人，于是我舒服地坐在厚厚的缎面椅里，打开抽屉翻出纸笔。纸的味道清香，有欧石楠成花的气味，纤维平直，手感很好。  
我拿一支钢笔蘸了蘸墨水，开始写下从开始到现在的全部字迹。我不知道自己为什么早早放下了警惕，我一直都很喜欢讲故事，虽然我从来不喜欢说话。我最常讲的一个故事是自己怎样从泡沫里诞生，又回归到海里去。丁马克每次听了都会笑，用力揉我的头。  
也许在这里写下我的经历并没有什么意义，但我还是想让别人看到它，比如把它放进瓶子扔到海里顺着洋流漂走就是个不错的选择。这纸看起来足够坚韧。

船长室的门打开时我没有发觉，我讲故事的时候常常忘乎所以，看起来一点也不像平日里的我。  
一个高大的男人进来，站在我面前，我这个北欧人中罕见的小个子却意外没有感到压迫。他很英俊——如果能这么形容的话，表情和这船上所有的人一样淡漠，仿佛被冻结了。然而他脸上密密麻麻的黑线倒是绝无仅有，掉了一路也不见那比锅底还黑的脸色明亮分毫。  
那一瞬我忽然有些想笑，从刚才起我已经下意识自动脑补为这条船上的人看不见我了。  
我一定是被丁马克洗了脑。

男人没有责问我为什么随意乱动他的纸笔——如果那是他的纸笔的话，他拉来另一张椅子坐到我身边，透蓝色眼睛里有北海沉重的浪涛，哗哗声四散开去。  
「你写故事？」他盯着桌上我写的几页纸。  
「啊…算是吧。」我有些意外于我们之间的对话竟然能开展起来。  
「哦，」男人点了点头，黑线遮住了表情，「很好。」

当天晚上的事情继续出乎我的意料。严格来说，这条船似乎与我的常识不在同一个星球航行。我不知道过去多久了，四周还是伸手不见五指，如同宇宙深处那样漆黑，一轮红色月亮惨淡地照亮了石油一般黑漆漆的水面。没有一丝光，没有一颗星星。  
我坐在船长室里和那个新结识的男人聊天，如果我们之间寥寥的对话也能算是聊天的话。他的声音并不苍老，但很疲惫，脸上刻着千秋万代留下的苍茫痕迹，像北欧的山脉一样轮廓鲜明。  
我问了至少四次，他才告诉我他叫贝瓦尔德。  
「我是个木刻艺术家，」他用瑞典口音一本正经地说，「在斯德哥尔摩有自己的工作室。」  
我对木刻没有太多了解，他的工作室恐怕也不会是我听说过的那种。  
「我有个朋友，他和你一样写故事。」就在我试图搬一些本世纪著名的木刻艺术出来时，他说了下去，「但是他死了，死于海难。他和你的眼睛颜色一样，像海。」  
「那真遗憾。」我对这种老男人的狗血桥段不置可否。  
「给我讲个故事吧。」  
我有些不知所措，他已经用吸烟一般的动作吸了一口冰冷的空气，沉没在黑暗中。

「……奥汀把他的女儿送到人间，为他寻觅最优秀的战士，好在世界末日时为他守住通往永恒的彩虹桥。美丽的布伦加德骑着雪白飞马，飞往西格蒙德所在的战场上去。无论是回收他的血，还是亲吻他的英灵，她都要找到他。」  
「西格蒙德的尸体上插着用鲣鸟羽毛做成的箭，白色的羽毛上沾着红色的血，在阳光下蔌蔌抖动。布伦加德从马上下来，她亲吻他的脸，一滴泪都不掉。在她的唇触碰到他的瞬间，彩虹从鲜血遍布的战场上空探出头来，西格蒙德立刻就睁开了眼睛……」  
接下来整个晚上我都在说着这些没有结尾的传说，同时在那些馨香的纸上把它们与我的经历一并记录下来，等待某个时候把它装进漂流瓶，扔进大海里去。  
贝瓦尔德坐在我对面用小刀仔细雕刻一段看起来死了很久，但依然姿态笔直的木头。我们就这样面对面坐着，做各自的事。  
大约我们是坐了通宵，在这个时间湮灭的时候。我有些惊恐地发现自己快要想不起德国人和外面的战争，海是这个世界的本来面目。  
末了他站起来，把雕刻完的东西给我看。  
一个小而精致的十字形发夹，我不知道弹簧是从哪里弄来的。  
「很不错。」我点点头，确实很不错。  
他用不容辩驳的速度把它夹在我头上。  
我抬起头来想要把它拿下来，毕竟头上夹了这么个玩意儿实在像是丁马克会干出的事。但在站起来的缝隙中我看到船长室的窗户透出淡薄的曦光。  
黎明终于到来了。  
我忽然极其兴奋，好象这辈子都没看过日出一般。颗粒状的蛋白色光辉从四周的空气里浮生出来，一只手抓住我，指尖冰冷，掌心温暖。  
贝瓦尔德拖着我跑出去。

我们一口气跑到了甲板上，胸腔隐隐作痛，但是我还是兴奋地望着逐渐明亮起来的天光，无边无际的黑暗开始向两边退却。  
「到了。」  
我来不及理解这个太过简洁的单句，就猛地被贝瓦尔德打横抱起，抛入海中。动作的间隙中我恍惚看到了海岸，洁白的沙滩上点缀着暗灰色的贝壳躯体。  
我呛了好几口水，在海中下沉又上浮，然后像一尾真正的人鱼那样在岸边搁浅。  
两个德国士兵瞪大眼看着我，丁马克想冲上来，被他们一枪托敲得眼前飘满肥啾。  
我再也没有看到那条船，它没有被海浪冲散打碎。它就那样消失了，消失在逐渐漫生的光芒中。  
——The End


	10. Warton Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：丁诺  
> 北欧本《Einheriar》本宣。

诺威起了个大早。每年这个时候他都在哥本哈根小住上几个月，拎着宜家环保袋沿着港口铁灰色的护栏走上一圈，在散步中等待蛋白色的曦光逐渐浓烈地铺满整个半岛，翅尖有一点黑的白鸥停驻在旧旗杆顶，褪色的鲜红与纯白在海面上某个未知的纬度上投下阴影。  
这成了战后许多年他一成不变的生活模式，从过去起他就不喜欢吵闹和变故。没错，战争让他乏了。如他这样经过那番血火洗礼而幸存下来的老人比谁都理所当然地应该安享和平岁月，就像那些每年越过阿尔卑斯雪峰而来的候鸟一样。  
呼吸清晨含着古老音符的空气有助于身体健康，他想。他不愿承认尽管战争期间认识的那个笨蛋蠢得让他恨不得将整块腌鳕鱼塞进他的大脑里去，那种随时充沛的精神却让他暗自向往。  
然后他将此归纳为大脑缺失的补偿，拎着满满一袋新鲜鳕鱼往回走，准备将那些上好的鱼改造成他让德国人闻风丧胆的黑暗武器…哦不，料理。他想起挪威投降后在俘虏营里度过的岁月，看守他的那个德国背头第一次品尝挪威名菜时的表情，漂浮在大洋中心的呆毛不为人察觉地上下抖动。  
战后他回到原籍，然每年他来到哥本哈根，从港口封冻起住到来年的铃兰花期。他住在离港口不远的一处小街上，那里没遭过多破坏，还保留着当年的景象。不再鲜艳的红砖依旧码得整整齐齐，乳白色的窗台成一直线排列其上，隐隐映出屋内摆设的轮廓，墙脚裂开的缝中偶然探出一抹鲜绿，整个风景为之一亮。  
诺威每天早上散步归来，都走一条灰白相间的石板路回他自己的公寓，建筑的影子平铺在石板路上，勾出一条显著的分界线。经过那十余个一模一样的窗台时，他偶然会停下来看一眼某个窗台上的盆栽铃兰，细小的纯洁花朵会在他离开前夕约定好一般低垂着头谦逊而优雅地开放。他明知有毒，却忍不住凑近。  
这一排窗台朝南，不适应昭烈阳光的娇小植物将头垂得更低。  
笨蛋。  
他在心里默默念上一句，再次经过。

诺威记得自己战后就再也没找到一支足够好的骨笛，毕竟那种历史悠久的工艺品已经停产了，政府不让人们捕捉珍贵而灵巧的驯鹿，用它们的前腿骨做笛子。替代品他见过不少，他们有些像一位骄傲的女王那样浸在橱窗的优美灯光里，由漂亮的锦缎托着；另一些则躺在小贩粗糙而布满厚茧的手心中，安静地仿佛不会发出声音。但是他再也没在它们中找到那种远古传来模糊而宏大的音色，寄留其中的英灵已永久离开，去往云彩之上的英灵殿。  
战争之前他是有一支的，它在他家族中由祖父传给父亲，父亲再传给儿子，传到他手上，却被德国人厚重的军靴凶狠地踩成两段。那时那个士兵反绑住他的双手，用力往他腰上踏去，四周布满怒吼和尖叫，他却奇迹般听到了骨笛折断的清脆响声，仿佛折断的是他的肋骨。  
他像一个挪威年轻军人该做的那样奋力抵抗有史以来最疯狂的部队，直到两个月过去，德国人将他同伴的尸体踢到一旁，捆住活人的双手，踢他们的膝盖让他们跪在甲板上。舰船头上的旗帜在他面前被丢到地上，从中间粗暴地扯成两半，扯成条状的纤维像这个国家的鲜血那样从斯堪的纳维亚十字中央流下来。  
尽管他是如此爱着脚下冰与火的土地，愿意用自己的血为它浇灌出文明来，事实上他却是预料到的，他们捍卫国土的本能赢不了血充大脑的疯狂。德国人剥掉他的军装，给他套上破旧而松垮的囚服，扔进临时搭建的铁皮屋里。  
刹那间黑暗涌进来，他一时不适应地眨眨眼，却发现总还有什么他始终料想不到。  
一个同样穿着囚服，头发直冲云霄的男人坐在铁皮屋另一端朝他傻笑，牙缘露出来，折射的光让整个黑暗的铁皮屋都为之一亮。

诺威，平凡正直面瘫暴力挪威男青年一枚，于挪威沦陷后在战俘营里认识丁马克。  
德国人在附近的空旷地区搭建了成片狭小冰冷的铁皮屋用来关押战俘，而诺威也不过是碰巧被塞进有一个空位的房间才被奥汀抛弃成了丁马克的室友。起初诺威并不想搭理他——毕竟他同铃兰一样不太喜欢过于强烈的光线，而丁马克的笑容又晃得他眩晕。然而在丁马克的话痨努力下他终究是被知道了与他同住一间铁皮屋的家伙来自丹麦，和他一样是个被打败的上士。丁马克似乎热衷于用他闪亮的牙齿和傻笑为阴暗的铁皮屋补充光线，乐此不彼。  
「诺威，你什么时候参加的军队？你看起来还没到年纪呐，好矮的个儿！」  
「诺威，你家在挪威的哪儿？等战争结束了我要去那里养老，哈哈。」  
「诺威…」  
「…闭嘴。」  
诺威把他最后一对完好的靴子朝丁马克头上扔去，同时望了一眼每日只能在特定时间漏下一点像他们的三餐一样严重匮乏的阳光，被铁栅栏割裂的小窗，悲哀地想起试图将丁马克从这扇窗扔出去的可能性是不大了。

其实诺威一直认为自己搞不懂丁马克，例如他不懂丁马克为什么费尽不多的那点脑汁在枕头里藏一本旧得泛黄的安徒生全集，每晚回来累得虚脱后总要倒在床上就着用一块手表跟看守换的打火机翻上一小会——尽管时常还未翻过一页就睡去。他也不懂当看守的德国背头发现那本可怜的书，把它扔进了泥水时丁马克为什么直接一拳面向德国人的鼻梁，为什么被罚去完成惊人沉重的劳役时还回过头来对他灿烂一笑。  
当时他也没有试着去弄懂，他们每天都用稀少的一点点食物应付繁重的劳役，他也没有多余的力气去思考。只是丁马克的笑容让他毫无理由地有些在意。时值深秋，没有隔温效果的铁皮屋里冷得像是他家过去储存鲜鱼的冰窖。一天的劳役之后他四肢酸疼，又冻得指尖发麻。他一边努力让四肢的血液活起来，一边坐在冻得僵硬的床上等丁马克。  
他等得昏昏欲睡，头不自觉像铃兰的花朵那样耷拉下来。所以当铁门摩擦的刺耳声音响起时，他吓了一跳，全身像被激活一般迅速惊醒。然丁马克却全然不在意似的，在他对面的床上扑通一声坐下，顿了一秒，随后向他伸出手，掌心向上。  
「给你的。」他依然笑得灿烂，与掌心里那只可怜巴巴的廉价小苹果形成了鲜明的对比。  
诺威不知道为什么这种时候丁马克还能笑得出来，但是他默默接过去，咬了一口。  
铁锈味在口中蔓延开来，他低头就着清浅的月光注视苹果上残留的血迹，忽然想起自己已经有几个月没碰一口水果，不由得哑然。  
然后他以相似的姿势伸出手，将咬了一口的苹果递回去。  
丁马克接过，在完好的另一面咬下一口。他在另一边，看不到上面的血。  
「你从哪里弄来这个？」他忍不住问。  
「偷的。」丁马克满不在乎咬下半个，将另外半个再次递给他。  
「…笨蛋。」  
然后他们同时沉默下来，咀嚼声消失了。  
「拿着。」然后丁马克忽然站起来，将剩下的半只苹果坚决地塞进他手里，「别这样，诺。要加油活下去呐。」  
他有些惊愕地抬起头，丁马克的眼睛在黑暗中呈钴蓝色，很像他家面前的那片海。  
「是啊，抵抗了四天的笨蛋。」他似乎觉得这样才是他，于是他的讽刺不留情面地落下来。  
「我觉得呐，诺，」丁马克向后重重坐回床上，冻硬了的床铺发出剧烈的金属摩擦声，「虽然是输了，也不能就灰心丧气啊。就算很苦，还是要好好地活着，只要活着，总有希望活得更好。」  
「这可不像是个丹麦人。」他假装讥笑道，觉得胸口有点闷。  
「输了就是死，那才是笨蛋。」丁马克懒洋洋地向后倒在床上，小窗里透进的清冥月光静静在他幽深的侧脸上流淌开来，「丹麦人可不是这样啊。就算不再是能统领一切的王，也要努力好好地生活，从奴隶变成平民，再重新变成骑士和贵族。待到夺去了王位的人和再次夺走他王位的人都从世上消失了，依然快乐地活着，不就是赢了嘛！」  
诺威把嘴边的「笨蛋」二字咽回去，开始咬手中的半只苹果。  
「所以诺威你也要加油啦！」丁马克忽然再次笑起来，朝毫无生色的天花板伸开双臂，「今晚我们来说个故事吧！」  
「你还要说故事？」诺威把啃得不能再啃的苹果核扔进废旧的军包，他开始为丁马克充沛的精力而感到头疼了。  
「那些故事我都记得滚瓜烂熟呐！」丁马克像英灵拥抱世界之树般朝空中无形的神灵虔诚地张开双臂。  
「这样我们就能回到那个时代，路上有吟游诗人唱着歌。孩子们跟在他身后，随着他一路到森林里去。他们在那里拣到许多漂亮的宝石，用宝石做成星星。这时美丽的女神就来到他们面前，亲吻他们的面颊。孩子们沉沉地睡着了。趁着这个时候，吟游诗人对女神说…」  
「…闭嘴，笨蛋。」  
丁马克梦呓似的笑了笑，满足地翻了个身，他的牙齿在月光中像点点星辰。

诺威不知道自己为什么会与丁马克挤在一张狭小的床上，也许是天寒地冻中这样会暖和些。没错，这样会暖和些。

然后被撕下的旧日历在墙脚堆成用来想念的回忆，盟军在两条战线上咬出铭刻于历史的鲜血，战争越走越远。他们所在的战俘营里没有报纸，零散的消息拼不成历史的面目。第四年湖面上的浮冰开始松动的时候，诺威听到了德国人节节败退的消息，丁马克发现铁皮屋的一角长出了一棵小小的铃兰。  
铃兰是不那么喜欢阳光的植物，生在向阳面不易存活。然从那时起诺威就坚信丁马克根本不知道这一点，他望着那个高大的男人欣喜若狂地看着与铁皮绿决然不同的一点生命色彩，再次把到嘴边的那句「笨蛋」咽了回去。

待到德军撤走，他们被释放的时候，诺威都没有弄明白很多时候的丁马克。只是最后丁马克依然像他们第一次见面时那样傻笑，朝他摆手道别，清丽的阳光铺了满身。诺威忽然觉得自己似乎没有见过这样的丁马克，那天口中含着铁锈气味的苹果味道又回来了。  
战后诺威返回家乡做着一份博物馆中的工作，每年以不同的理由来哥本哈根小住。久而久之成了习惯，也就不再需要理由。  
他们都老了。确实，在那些前途微渺的时候他们没想过自己老了以后会是什么样子，仅仅努力地活着就已经拼尽了全力。  
幸亏，那时他们都尽全力地活着。  
后来他再也没有见过丁马克，等到他家的窗子足够他把他扔出去之后，他已没了机会。即使在哥本哈根街道上徘徊了很久很久，久到像童话的开篇那样久远，诺威从来没有撞见丁马克。他确信这一点，因为他不会认不出丁马克灿烂得像白痴一样的笑容。丁马克在战俘营里告诉过他，厄勒海峡冻港时会从哥本哈根一直冻到对岸的马尔默。伟大时代的古老帆船就被巨大的冰封存在下面，黑色的骸骨上方闪烁着冰蓝色的光泽。小贩把漂亮的糖人塞进女孩手里，女孩笑逐言开。吹着古老歌谣的笛手从冰封的陆桥上列队经过。丹麦人和对面脸上黑线像山毛榉林一样密的邻居打着招呼。士兵胸前的绥带光耀斐然。

他终于开始相信自己徘徊在哥本哈根是想要再次见到丁马克，也终于开始相信丁马克已经不在这座他曾对他提起的城市。他决定回去，等到铃兰花期就回去，不再来。  
于是这天上午他再次漫步过那条灰白石板路铺就的小街，乳白色的窗台一字向前排去，其中一家上面放了一盆铃兰。  
他在那株植物面前停下脚步，低雕而极至精巧优美的钟形花朵垂着头，乖巧得不像丁马克会喜欢的东西。  
那个把铃兰放在阳光下的…笨蛋。  
恩…笨蛋。

过了许久，诺威才把视线从那盆花上移开。  
一个天大的笑容打开窗迎接他，牙不如过去整齐，在阳光下折着令人眼瞎的光。  
「呦，诺，好久不见！」  
「…笨蛋。」  
诺威下意识伸出手去，如同当年接过那只苹果，同时心里合计着如果将丁马克从窗子里拎出来丢出去，会不会在那道漂亮的冰桥上砸出一个窟窿。

Fin.


	11. The Thornbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：丁诺

我离开奥斯陆前一天是个令人不快的阴沉天气。这些年来那些该死的家伙把海平面弄高了好几厘米，随之而来的糟糕天气已经波及到了奥斯陆周边地区，以往清冷淡泊的秋季也变得暴躁而阴晴不定起来。有时我坐在自家公寓里望向海的方向，想象那些沉睡千万年的巨大海上城堡从中央绽开裂缝，蜘蛛网般扩散地越来越多，越来越密，最终像那个时代一样向内坍缩垮塌下去，裂成许多晶莹的宝藏，被北冰洋苍蓝色的温柔怀抱吞没，发出帝国倾败时雪崩般浩瀚而凄丽的隆隆声响。过去艾斯兰还在时，会把这种文艺调调的情怀写成诗，坐在我右侧视野的盲区里给我念，然后把写着诗句的芳香纸片小心翼翼地夹进一本旧版的《埃达》里。  
然而这种伤春悲秋的死蠢情节却并非是我要搬离自己生活了半生的故土，去隔着一峦重山的邻门居住的首要原因。一九三九年那场空前的战争夺走了几千万对生充满眷恋和热情的人们，也夺走了我尚未看够这个世界的右眼。它在芬兰湾北沿战场上一个设备稀缺的野战医院里，由两个护士按着我的肩，被一个技术平平的医生用冰冷的镊子生生扯出来，血肉模糊地丢在铝制托盘里。  
战争结束后我从军队退役，被遣回挪威原籍。那之后我就同小上一年轮的弟弟艾斯兰相依为命，直到今年秋天艾斯兰因工作缘故去了香港，留下我独自一人。最终我们商量的结果是搬去我在瑞典的表哥贝瓦尔德那里，好老来作个伴。这是我退役后第一次离家超过一百公里。而某种程度上，尽管从奥斯陆到哥德堡的铁路一样好走，我还是选择了我们那个时代常见的蒸汽船和绕过斯堪的纳维亚下方自卡特加特海峡进入国境的路线。  
这些时日来我打理好了需要交代的事务，给为数不多的老朋友们送去新居的地址，准备尽快动身去找我那位脸上黑线像山毛榉林一样茂密幽深的表哥。我订了明天的船票，打算趁在奥斯陆的最后一天去与丁马克说再见。

丁马克是一只鸟。  
准确点说，我之所以会给偶遇的一只信天翁取这样奇怪的名字，还是要追溯到一个十分久远的故事。  
退役之后我与艾斯兰习惯每年秋季去海边漫步，作为我们一年中为数不多的远足。卡特加特海峡沿岸不像有些南边来的傻瓜想当然认为的那样铺满了柔和的白沙，可以把脚放在水与岸的交界处让一波波温暖的浪安抚亲吻。事实上海蚀地貌只有寸草不生的巨大焦黑色岩石，海水年复一年冲刷而成的断面巍然陈列成海岸线的轮廓，仿佛守卫陆地的城墙。灰蓝色的海就从这里延伸出去，延伸到蓝色星球的每个角落，在永无止境的天际汇上清浅的石灰白色阳光。  
艾斯兰喜欢从那些岩壁上爬下去，用手摸儿时枕边故事里充满秘密的大海。而我就站在岩石顶端，用仅剩的左眼看着他兴高采烈地寻找被冲上岸的贝壳，仿佛无论去公园多少次也总是玩不够的孩子。我不知道自己这时候会不会微笑，我平时并不喜欢笑。  
两年前一次海边远足中，我决定沿着岩边走一走。这附近的岩石都是白垩纪生物永眠的玄黑棺木，一眼望去除了闲庭信步的云彩，没有其他白色。  
一片云彩落在岩石边上。  
我极难得地对什么事物产生了好奇心，上前凑近了看。  
那是一只大鸟——即使是我也不得不承认信天翁作为驰骋天空的海鸟实在是大得令人惊叹，尤其是在近距离看的时候。那只鸟的翅膀如果不是因为疼痛而瑟缩的话，展开差不多有将近两米宽。它右边的翅膀根在流血，一颤一颤地煞是可怜。  
然就在我试图很富有爱心地将它抱起来时，撞见了它的眼神。  
它的眼睛是大洋深处的孔雀蓝，湿润的瞳仁流转间映出七大洲的轮廓。那无疑是一对颜色非常漂亮的眼睛。  
然而它看着我的眼神却熟悉得令我差点把它扔回海里。

丁马克是我在二战期间认识的战友。  
当然了，说他是战友这样崇高的伙伴未免过于抬举又不太合适。那时我在芬兰当志愿军，冬季战争中苏联人的手榴弹让我丢掉了一只眼睛不说，连人也作为战俘进了监牢。那年冬天冷得出奇，战俘营里毛头小子们像苍蝇一样成批死去，剩下的冻掉了耳朵或脚趾。  
苏联人打发我们干体力活，为社会主义事业添砖加瓦。每天白天我们列队去伐木场刨新砍下的高大雪松木，手套的指腹部分磨得支离破碎，露出下面溃烂的冻疮，血和脓液沾在那些屹立一个世纪的高贵植物残存的躯干上。  
除此之外，我们还被编成一组一组，每组派一个在战俘营呆得久一些的家伙监视其他人。丁马克是那时我所在小组的监工，是个丹麦人。我右眼手术的伤口尚且没有好完全，高烧让我头疼欲裂，手脚上因为在冰天雪地中站了太久而生满冻疮，痒得锥心。  
我们能得到的物资很少，苏联人自己的军队尚且在小胡子的疯狂理想中朝不保夕，根本无暇顾及我们这些战争开始不久就以不情愿的方式退下前线的家伙。然而因为寒冷和饥饿，疾病在我们中间蔓延，很多人都急需止痛药和消炎用的抗生素。战俘间流传说丁马克与看守我们的苏联士兵关系不错，能弄到一些必需的药物。但是那些药从来代价高昂，许多人不得不拿自己千方百计没被苏联人抢去的珍藏去换，而丁马克最欢迎的还是一大瓶度数惊人的伏特加。  
起初出于年轻时对生命沉重的不自觉和某种毫无必要的骄傲，我实在不愿去向这种对同伴趁火打劫的家伙求助。而且我手边也没剩什么贵重物品，能拿来交换战时价逾千金的常用药。然而当伤口开始溃烂流脓的时候，我终于忍受不住折磨，拿了我从平日的食物中节省下来的几片干奶酪，让在战俘营中认识的提诺帮我去找丁马克。  
当天夜里提诺偷偷拿来了阿司匹林和黄霉素，并且告诉我丁马克向士兵求了情，让我那几天不用泡在木屑里受冻。干奶酪不知去向。

我第一次同丁马克搭上话，则是在次日寒冷而干燥的上午。其他人都拖着沉重的步伐去伐木场干活，只有我侥幸在临时搭建的铁皮屋里裹着露出棉絮的被子取暖。  
以我当时仅存的左半边视野看来，丁马克出现在我记忆中的第一个瞬间，确实算得上俊朗。与这里被恶劣气候压垮的很多人不同，他的背挺得很直，眼睛蓝得像我们共同记忆中的那片海，脸色有些苍白，不过并不像是马上就要死了的样子——之后我一直对这点表示遗憾。灿若千阳的金发像晨曦迸出地平线般向上维持着奋力向上生长的姿势，乍看起来有些可笑，却也蕴着某种温暖而有力的意味。  
然后他站在门边给了我一个大大的笑容，嘴咧到了人类在这个动作上所能做到的极限，上午明艳的阳光在牙尖上聚焦成闪亮的一点，昏暗的房间为之一亮。  
就在我来得及为这家伙的笑容找到一个合适的评价之前，丁马克忽然大步过来，重重地坐在我床边。  
铁丝床发出令人毛骨悚然的吱呀声，我疼得呲牙咧嘴，事后想起来觉得自己实在不该在他面前露出这样的表情。  
「笨蛋。」缓过气来的瞬间，我从牙缝里挤道。

「哈哈，弄疼你了真是抱歉！」丁马克似乎什么都没意识到，话语中的亢奋将歉意驱赶得所剩无几，「不过你的精神不错嘛！」  
「拜你所赐。」我警惕地望着他。  
「好起来了就好啦！」而丁马克不以为意，「对了，你叫什么名字？」  
「…诺威。」权衡之后我决定还是告诉他，毕竟他没有什么可告发我的，大约除了他自己收下的那几片干奶酪。  
「那以后你就是诺子了！」丁马克一脸阳光扑面，伸出左手摸了摸我一簇常年梳不整齐的悬浮头发，我本能地向后躲开。  
「诺子你这家伙还真有两手，」他从衣带里掏出我托提诺带去的干奶酪，大笑着拍了拍我的肩，「居然藏了这么好的东西！」  
「你不是最喜欢酒？」我不禁反驳，这是我与丁马克之间习惯性斗嘴的开端，「越烈越好的。」  
「酒嘛，最近不怎么疼就用不上它啦，哪有奶酪美味呐！」丁马克扳下一半干奶酪，用左手向我递来，「要不要也尝尝？」

我至今不知道丁马克是怎么躲过那些苏联士兵而一整天没有出现在工地上的。提诺回来之前，他对我聊起他的故乡。他是从哥本哈根那些林间小道般弯弯绕绕的巷子里来的，那里街上的招牌因为风暴过境而歪在一旁，里面飘出曲奇甜美的香味。小时候他和同一条街上的小男孩玩水枪巷战的游戏，浇熄了路边一家餐馆的炉子，老板娘追着他过了三条街，最后他爬上了一棵高大的梧桐，手里还握着属于他的那把水枪——它是他父亲送他的生日礼物，用铝漆涂得飒亮。  
他还说起哥本哈根郊外那些小湖泊，冬天时周边倒伏着焦黑的芦苇，上面浮着一层薄冰，冰下的明黄色小花被封存在那里，依旧生如夏花般鲜艳。我不禁嘲笑他丹麦人的冰就像他们的枪一样只是玩具而已，他却忽然说，他很想亲自去看一眼极光。  
丹麦佬可没那个福分，我很想这样讥讽他，蜷缩在欧陆一角的家伙可得不到欧若拉的垂青。但是最终我还是对他说，其实我也没有亲眼见过极光。  
那是极北之地的勇士终其一生也未必能盼得降临的奇迹。  
他笑了笑，再次伸出左手摸我的头发。这一次我出拳揍了他。

在丁马克的药物支援下我的身体总算是好起来，聊天和揍他缩短了日夜的界限。旧日历被丢进粉碎机重新搅成新鲜的纸浆，春华秋实，我就这样挨到了战争结束。  
战俘营的战俘们被释放前一夜，提诺去找爱德华——他另一个过从甚密的朋友——喝酒庆祝。我谢绝了提诺的好意，出于某种不确实的念想，我留在当初的铁皮屋里，从狭小的窗口看出去，寻找大熊星座。  
丁马克如常出现，他看起来有点疲劳，脸色比我第一次见到他时苍白了不少，或许是月光太过洁净的缘故。  
那个晚上我吻了他。  
我吻了他，他吻了我。这都无关紧要，没有哪个历史学家有兴趣知道其中的始末。一切仅仅是我们唇齿相依，谁都没有追究理由。  
他用左手拥着我，似乎没有了往常的力道。我扶着他躺在僵硬的铁床上，有那么一瞬间我很想像过去一样揍他一拳。  
「笨蛋。」但是最终我还是闭上我剩下的左眼，将这个单词吹进他耳廓，然后狠狠咬他的耳垂。

然后战争结束，世界迎来萧索的和平。  
我挨了过去，得以回到出生成长的故乡，继续我艰辛，平凡而安宁的生活。丁马克在回丹麦的途中死于骨癌，他那条被子弹贯穿而没能及时处理的右手要了他的命。在战俘营的几年中他右手的情形不断恶化，靠着烈酒才勉强抑制住剧痛。想来他从来没用右手抱过我，我也不曾用右眼看过他。  
我不知道他最后安葬在哪里，是香味四溢的小巷还是有极光的北方。因而我也不曾有机会去看他。  
我挨过去了，他没有。我吻了他，他也吻了我。

多年之后我在挪威海边的黑色巨岩上发现那只可笑的大鸟时，它头上的毛因为潮湿而竖起来，蔚蓝色的眼神上下忽闪，并且我确信要不是那喙太过坚硬，它一定会咧开一个很大很大的笑容。  
我喊来艾斯兰帮忙把它抱回去养伤，同时在心中为它取名为丁马克。

蠢鸟丁马克在我和艾斯兰位于奥斯陆的家中养好了翅膀的伤。在能够凭自己的力量像巡游天空的王那样飞往温暖的北非之前，它恬不知耻地在我家蹭饭将近四个月，并且即使在整只翅膀被石膏固定住，无法保持身体平衡的时候，依然没有停止用左侧翅膀摸我悬浮呆毛的努力。  
而我已不能像当初揍丁马克一样跟一只鸟一般见识。但是艾斯兰的香港生意伙伴贺瑞斯•王来家中造访时我还是可以很坚决地告诉他，「丁马克」在挪威语中是笨蛋的意思。

丁马克养好伤后我和艾斯兰将它带回海边岩石放飞，之后的两年内我再也没有见到它。然而有某种长久以来不可言明的思念，催促我在最后去那片海岸。对于一只鸟的行踪我没有丝毫把握，但是我想同它道别，就像当年同丁马克道别那样。  
我沿着曲折而嶙峋的海岸线向前走，黑色巨石在脚下延伸成浩淼的城墙。这里到处都是突出的岩石，但是我记得那一块。  
云彩垂落在石尖上。  
我快步过去，一时甚至忘记了脚下凹凸不平的石块随时可以让我万劫不复。丁马克伸开翅膀躺在那块突起的岩石上，很像是我第一次遇到它时的样子。  
鲜血从它的右侧翅膀下冒出来，血泊扩散地越来越大，像是要绘出一颗血红的心形，就像锡兵熔化后剩下的那颗心一样。我赶忙将它抱起来，它依然是一只漂亮的大鸟，白羽上触目惊心的鲜血在岩石玄黑的底色上黯淡下去。  
它左侧的翅膀微弱地振动了一下，似乎想要摸我的呆毛。它的眼睛还是孔雀蓝色，可是里面怎么也找不到我的影子了。  
我忽然疯了一样想要取出它翅根里那枚该死的子弹，像上次一样治好它。它的羽尖终于碰到了我鬓侧的头发，满足地垂下去。  
我抱着一生中第一具在我怀里变凉的身体，哭了。

Fin.


	12. 陌海の涯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：典诺  
> 杆教主生贺。

今天贝瓦尔德出门时忘了跟提诺说再见，或者说他意识到提诺带儿子回了爱沙尼亚娘家度假所以自己犯不着说再见。  
倒不是说提诺会像八点档女主角一样电话不断骚扰不休地让他不得安生，毕竟他家圆满地要鱼有鳕鱼要肉有鹿肉要司康饼有甘草糖……总之只差在门上贴张小红纸片“五美家庭”，以及一点点空闲时间。  
瑞典公务员并不是多么劳心劳力的职业，贝瓦尔德•乌克森谢纳先生所需的不过是一个难得的清净下午在碧海青空下端坐一下午钓鱼而已。  
就算是闷骚也享有这样的权利，贝瓦尔德把鱼具放进后备箱，拧转汽车钥匙。

沿公路驱车到梅拉伦湖不过一个半小时车程，他暗自打了个哈欠。云影在那短短的间隔中不客气地从他脸上掠过去，他忍不住抬头张望，它们在车窗的框沿下闲庭信步。  
白蜡花在暖醺的时节里迅速占领两侧。

视觉沿着平直的白线延伸地更远之后，贝瓦尔德恍惚想起自己很多年没去过梅拉伦湖了。  
上次去还是很小的时候，彼时在年轻瑞典人的词典里还没有战争这码事。他父亲有个叫丁马克的丹麦朋友带着他爱人来度假，受到他极不情愿的盛情款待。  
对于那时他仅剩的记忆只能那个笑得很明亮很无脑的丹麦人习惯性地把手臂搭在他肩上，或者摸摸他的头。他原本正斟酌着要不要不给老爷子颜面麻烦此君把咸[]手放开，就感到清风一阵，丹麦人的手不见了。  
他顺着风向望过去，那丹麦人已被他的挪威爱人拎在手中。他已记不太清楚他们的模样，但他一生都没有忘记他爱人的表情和反应。每当他望着提诺贤淑的身影时他就忍不住想起丁马克头上的包突突跳动。  
所以他应该感谢主。

他还记得的另一桩丑事则是那位彪悍的太太居然在露营结束他们收帐篷准备回去时丢了。  
丁马克发现诺威不见后立刻很傻样地跳脚起来，不过这也不能全怨他，毕竟他妻子一句瑞典语也说不好。他又一次不得不担任陪客人寻找诺威的任务。他在树林里转了一天之后，傍晚筋疲力尽忍饥挨饿地回到湖边，却发现瞳孔透蓝的家伙居然摇晃着回来了，坐在湖边的风中颤抖如一片桦叶，他过去叫他时还冷冷地望了他一眼。  
贝瓦尔德对这对夫妻的某些方面心悦诚服。后来他再没见过他们，听说诺威后来战死了，亦不得而知。  
对啊，谁知道呢。他注视着湖面倒映出远方龙脊般的山脉，涟漪一圈圈扩大，他握紧了鱼杆。  
不冷不热的灼白阳光在他皮肤上燃烧。

待到那条肥硕的淡水鱼打着转落进他的鱼篓，他才发现湖滨鱼区的人出奇少。而就在这出奇少的人中还有人盯着自己。  
那一瞬他怀疑那人是刚才被自己钓上的鱼化身，因为他居然无声无息坐在了自己身边。头发上别了个很旧的十字形长发夹，铂金色发梢却根本不服管，飘拂得跟铁絮花似的。  
他暗暗咽了口唾沫，礼貌地问了对方一句话。这人他有些眼熟。  
对方用挪威语含混地答了一句，他别扭地听明白了。  
他说，我在等人。

晚上当他把烤得细嫩的鱼放在诺威面前时他还不知道自己在做什么，他凝视着对方细嚼慢咽的侧面颊肌在帐篷里的昏黄光线中悸动。  
诺威仰面向后躺下，贝瓦尔德忽然明白过来哪里不对劲，他竟然这么快地与这个熟悉的陌生人勾搭上了。  
诺威很慢地对他说，我在这里等人。  
一直在等，我找不到路了，等人带我回去。

他们面对面相视无言大眼瞪小眼，就在贝瓦尔德准备在他眼前晃晃手指时，他却先伸出手来。那枚发夹稳当当躺在脉路清晰的手心里。  
这个给你吧。  
为什么？  
我想回去，你会带我回去。

尚未反应过来这是个不置可否的肯定句，诺威翻身睡着了。  
末了来上一句，这么多年那笨蛋都没带我回去。

贝瓦尔德很诧异自己居然毫无防备地睡着了，醒来时帐篷中已空无一人。他用力吸了一口潋滟的空气，里面有大团的八月馨香。  
——The End——


	13. なぃんごょう ひめ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：典诺  
> 北欧本《Einheriar》After。

诺威侧过头，望了一眼远处燃烧着缓缓下沉的火烧云一片片凋零到地平线下去。他在阳台的黑色雕花栏杆上坐了一整天，像过去的很多个一整天那样。  
他在某种虚空的层面上感到了酸痛和疲劳，于是让自己慢慢地回到铺着赭红色瓷砖的地面上。他落地的声音很轻，没有人听得见。  
从他的角度可以看到，这是座漂亮的小房子，漆成晴天的云彩般光泽斐然的白色，屋顶上铺着层层的红砖，像港口上空飘扬的红白斯堪的纳维亚十字一样看起来古老而鲜艳。屋顶上常年有一群鸽子排成弧线，在冰蓝色的巨大苍穹下以首领为中心划过一个广阔的圆，最后停留在鲜红的屋檐上，粉红色的脚爪在砖上抓出细细的刮痕。  
而如果你飞得和鸽子一样高——不久前诺威这样试过——就会看到青砖铺就的街道从树木细密的缝隙中一路延伸出去，上面布满了班驳错落的影子。然后你向前平视，海就在那里，在你视线所及的尽头，港口曲折的海岸线像女孩子的蜡笔画那样弯弯绕绕，建筑像积木那样堆在那里。水手们忙着从大集装箱船上卸下成捆的货物，高耸入云的旗杆上端色彩纷扬，蓝色的海温柔地环抱着白色的城市。这一切都像是那个被埋在城堡下的小女孩在玩具盒子的内壁上画下的一幅蜡笔画，轻巧纯洁地令他不敢逼视。  
于是他把视线转向屋内，这是退伍军人丁马克的家。

诺威小心翼翼地在满地碎瓷片，颜料和工具组成的森林里找到一块落脚的空地，时至今日他依旧保留了这个习惯。丁马克沉浸在自己的工作中，没有看他一眼，他正专心致志地用锥子在泥土上刻出眼帘的轮廓来。  
退伍后丁马克靠着国家补贴和自己原先的一些家底，彻底NEET在家成了宅。诺威过去曾在军队里听他说过制作人偶是他家过去祖传的手艺，只是没想到退伍之后他真的干上了这行。  
准确点说，丁马克实在算不上那种坐在橱窗后来一个接一个做娃娃，买给过往的小女孩换取口粮的人偶师。退役几年来他只是把这个面朝海岸的阳台当作工作室，日复一日地雕刻着一件从未完成的作品——没错，丁马克始终都在做一个人偶，从遍地面目狰狞的废弃五官轮廓来看，诺威不禁怀疑他一定是那个人偶师世家在圣诞夜举着蜡烛，从街角的垃圾箱里捡来的。  
如果可能，身上还会附着一张卡片，上面写着，因死蠢而被遗弃。诺威愤愤地想。  
不过几年过去后丁马克的手艺还是有了长足的进步，在眼眶轮廓失败无数次后终于认命改做了轻轻阖上的眼睛。公平点说，诺威觉得这样一来人偶的五官好看了不少，看起来更像是广场中央永久静静唱晚的人鱼雕像。  
它确实是一条人鱼。丁马克给它做了人鱼的曼妙长尾——刻出上面细小的鳞片和将尾鳍削得足够薄这两件工事可足足花费了他一整年。那一整年中诺威都坐在一旁看着他，他们没有说一句话。  
有时候诺威会试着叫丁马克，这于战争年代他们一起在前线服役时简直难以想象。但是丁马克从来不回应他，他就像是听不见一般。  
于是诺威只是安静地坐在一旁看丁马克做他的活，看他把泥土一点点塑成人鱼的尾，上身，手臂，最终是脸。它还没有头发，似乎是要等最后烧制完毕后再将假发戴上去。丁马克只是沉默地细细雕刻，诺威只是沉默地观赏。  
战争结束已有几年，丁马克没有出门，没有见任何访客和过去的朋友，没有同诺威说话。  
诺威记得过去不是这样的。他们一起在军队里时，这个家伙能在头顶擦过炮火的时候讲冷笑话逗他开心，偶然休息时也总要拉着他一起聊天，从家乡冬天表面结着浮冰的小池塘，浮冰下封冻的明黄色小花，湖边倒伏的焦黑色芦苇杆，街上一克朗能买好多串的栗子糖葫芦，一直聊到战争什么时候会结束，德国人什么时候会从他们珍爱的土地上撤出去，什么时候能把万字旗扯了当柴烧。丁马克说，等仗打完了，他一定要邀请诺威去他家见识北欧之王的风范。他说人鱼是有的，哥本哈根就有，他会找来给他看。  
诺威认真思索了一下，抽出枪换个方向，用枪托爆了他的头。

奥汀神在看着我们。八百英灵从瓦尔哈拉的每个门中涌出，英勇无畏地冲向面前的敌人。  
然后世界之树在我们眼前枯萎，我孤独地在树干的缝隙中重生。

「呐，诺子。」  
诺威一个激灵，差点从阳台上跌下去——如果他还能这么做的话。丁马克已经太久没有对他说过话了。  
我在这里，我在。他慌忙应答，几乎是喊了出来。  
可是丁马克还是没有听见，更没有回过头。他目不转睛地盯着面前几近完工的人偶。  
「你看，终于要完成了呀。真是花了好久呢，不过你看，我一定能做到的吧，哈哈。」  
诺威惊慌而悲伤地看着他，他没有对他说。  
「对了，诺子你这家伙，到底谁是笨蛋啊。童话书上说，不遵守约定的人才是大笨蛋。」  
「你不是答应我了，等仗打完了就跟我回去。」  
「我告诉你世界上是有人鱼的，你不信，说如果我不找人鱼来给你看你会揍死我。」  
「现在我给你找来了，你看，多漂亮。」  
「你说，它会不会化成泡沫呢？」  
「会不会像你这个笨蛋一样，被该死的地雷炸成捡都捡不起来的碎片呢？」  
「那次战役之后我偷偷溜了回去，可是我找不到你了，只有滚滚的烟，地上是碎肉和血，我找不到你了。」  
「你去哪里了…回来啊诺子…」  
「快回来啊…」  
木材削成的十字形发夹被紧紧攥在手中，紧得渗出鲜血。那血滴下来，穿过他的身体。  
然后就如同某种谶言一般，丁马克辛苦制作的陶瓷鱼尾人偶从中央绽开裂缝。  
诺威跑上前去想要遮住他的眼睛，但是他知道他做不到，他的身体是透明的。他想起来了，丁马克看不见他也听不见他。他只能闭上眼睛浮起来，吻他的唇，像一阵风轻柔地拂过。

》なぃんごょう ひめ：在日语中既可以写作“人鱼姬”，也可以写作“人形姬”。


End file.
